Woven
by Kapra90
Summary: Taking place shortly after the film's end, Elsa tries to fit into her role as Queen and regain the respect of the people of Arendelle, but encounters difficulties when she faces those who are working against her. When peasant sisters seek her and Anna's aid, will destroying their curse also help to destroy Elsa's fear once and for all? Includes OCs and original songs!
1. A Shred of Doubt

**Good evening everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and you're having a great new year so far. Well, appropriate for this winter season, I have decided to write a Frozen fic that I had an idea for a little while. This fic is chock full of new characters, and I even wrote a few original song lyrics to keep true to the musical aspect of the film. So take a seat, sit back and enjoy to your heart's content! :)**

* * *

><p>It was six months to the day since Elsa's coronation, and Anna joined her new husband as they returned to Arendelle from their honeymoon. They had been wed two weeks prior, Elsa finally having given her blessing after much consideration. As the newlyweds entered the castle, they were welcomed warmly by the staff and of course, by Elsa, waiting ever patiently for their return.<p>

"Elsa!" Anna smiled, running up to her sister and hugging her despite Elsa trying to remain poised. "I have SO much to tell you!"

The Queen chuckled lightly, patting Anna's back as she returned her hug. "We can talk all about it in the courtyard, a little fresh air will do me some good."

Kristoff smiled. "Say, do you mind if I go see Sven first? I've never been away from him this long so he's probably dying to see me."

"Of course!" Anna chirped, only to cover her mouth. "W- Wait, were you asking me, or Elsa? I mean, Elsa is the Queen so really she should say whether or not-"

"It's fine." Elsa said calmly. Kristoff jogged out of the castle, leaving the sisters to themselves as they took a stroll outside.

As Anna chattered away, Elsa listened, simply happy to enjoy the nice day. After being cooped up for so many years, she learned to appreciate times like this. After Anna finished all her stories, she sat down on a bench. "So, how was everything here while I was away?"

Elsa continued to walk around a bit, still staying close enough to Anna to speak comfortably. "Oh, the same as always… just… fulfilling responsibilities and delegating with council members…" She sighed.

Anna frowned. "Are they still giving you a hard time?"

"They… they fight every decision I make. They don't have faith in my ability to rule this kingdom, especially after what happened last year… I… I'm having a hard time handling all this pressure. They don't respect me like they did our parents."

Anna rose from the bench. "They're just a bunch of old guys, Elsa… ignore what they say. I know you're the best Queen around here! Well… actually you're the ONLY Queen around here, but-"

"I understand what you mean." Elsa smiled. "And I appreciate your sentiment, Anna. It means so much to me. Unfortunately… you're not the one I have to convince."

Anna glanced down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at her sister, hugging her. "I'll always support your decisions, Elsa, no matter what. I promise."

Elsa exhaled lightly, hugging her sister back. Somehow, she felt better with Anna around.

Meanwhile, Olaf and Sven were sitting across from each other staring intensely, Olaf's nose sitting between them. Sven's eye began to twitch, and Olaf smirked a bit. A few moments later, Sven blinked his eyes, and he grunted with frustration as he stomped his hoof in the ground.

"A deal's a deal, Sven! Now I know we're best friends but the whole nose slobbering thing is a little weird." Olaf said as he took his nose, sticking it back into his face. They heard footsteps then, and both of them beamed. "Sven- I mean, Kristoff!" Olaf exclaimed, waddling over to hug his leg.

Sven trotted up to Kristoff, nearly tackling him. "Woah, easy, easy Sven!" Kristoff laughed, ruffling the hair on his head. "How are my two goofballs? Anything go on here while I was gone?"

"It was pretty boring…" Olaf frowned. "I thought I would pay your rock friends a visit… and they're still really creepy. I mean, talking rocks are pretty silly, don't you think?"

Sven gave Olaf a flat look, Kristoff snickered a bit before clearing his throat. "Come on, Olaf, they're my family. Cut them a little slack… anyway, maybe we can all do something together to make up for lost time, huh?"

Sven grunted a bit, frowning. "Oh, Sven said he ran out of his favorite food and had to eat yucky oats for the last three days." Olaf said as Sven stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Oh, alright… come on you two, let's go get some supplies." Kristoff rolled his eyes playfully as they headed into town.

They returned some time later, just in time for supper. He joined Anna and Elsa in the grand hall. It was a grand feast, as it was the night that Elsa would name him a prince. After all the eating was finished and the staff cleared away everything, everyone proceeded to the throne room. Elsa stood just in front of her throne, Anna just off to the side and Kristoff kneeled in front of her, bowing his head.

"Kristoff, in a short time you have already done so much to help this kingdom and my family. I am pleased with your union with my sister- uh, Princess Anna." She turned to a man standing on the other side of her, holding a velvet pillow with a crown placed on it. She took it, holding it above Kristoff's head. "On this day, the twelfth of January, I hereby name Kristoff the prince of Arendelle. May your influence bring further greatness to the kingdom of Arendelle and may your days be filled with good health and happiness." Elsa smiled, gently placing the crown on his head. Anna beamed, not caring if she was supposed to remain still, she clapped anyhow, going over and hugging him as soon as she was allowed. Elsa clapped politely for a few moments. Drinks were served afterward, and guests began to leave a few hours later.

"Prince Kristoff… It really has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Anna giggled.

"Yeah…" He took off his crown, taking a look at it. "I never thought I would be a Prince. I mean… I still feel like me. I hope I don't have to dress up in suits all the time. I kind of like being comfy."

Elsa laughed. "Only on special occasions. Being married to royalty comes with responsibilities."

"Well, I'm happy with Anna either way." He smiled lightly, and Anna kissed his cheek. "We should get some rest, it's been a long day."

"Yes, you two rest up. We'll discuss more tomorrow." Elsa said, before bidding Anna and Kristoff goodnight.

"Goodnight Elsa!" Anna replied before taking her leave.

She then walked slowly down the long corridor, approaching one window in which the curtains were not drawn shut. She looked out into the night, moonlight pouring upon her as she basked in it. She exhaled sharply, watching a few scarce clouds move past the glowing orb in the sky. She hugged herself as all the burdens placed on her by the council flooded her mind. She shook her head, turning away and moving past the window, hiding away in the darkness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Each night I stare at the glowing moonlight<strong>

**And how it dispels the veil of darkness**

**The one source of hope found all through the night**

**So why do I feel dread nonetheless?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>After years of hiding I finally got rid of the curse<strong>

**I emptied out all my fears and filled myself with love**

**Things should be better now, so why do I feel worse?**

**I tamed the storm inside, I took the steps and rose above…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I will climb the mountain to make things better<strong>

**But will I fall into the abyss below me**

**I will soar the skies like wind carrying a feather**

**But will I fall if the wind ceases to be**

**No matter how far apart, moon in the sky**

**Shine brighter for the night within my heart**

* * *

><p><span><strong>T<strong>**hough the curse is gone the damage lingers**

**Wicked ones around me who mean to do harm**

**Encircling me, reaching with thin crooked fingers**

**I cannot seem to escape from the swarm!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Their words full of spite fill me with doubt<strong>

**Can I live up to what I was meant to do?**

**Their hearts are barren like an endless drought**

**Will they drag me down with them too?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I will climb the mountain to make things better<strong>

**But will I fall into the abyss below me**

**I will soar the skies like wind carrying a feather**

**But will I fall if the wind ceases to be **

**No matter how far apart, moon in the sky**

**Shine brighter for the night within my heart…**

* * *

><p>She sighed, standing up a bit straighter. "No." Elsa said to herself. "I know that I can do this. I will not let anyone doubt my ability to do what I was born to do." She nodded to herself. She was determined to prove the council wrong, one way or another. With that, she retired to her chambers for the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A light chapter to start, something I tend to do often for readers to ease into the story. But I assure you, there is much more to come and look forward to. Please leave your thoughts in a review, they are greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for an update coming tomorrow!<strong>


	2. A Story so Familiar

**Hello readers! Back again with the next chapter as I said yesterday, and I promise that this one will start to dig a bit deeper into the heart of the plot here. We have some new characters showing up in this chapter, no songs I'm afraid but I promise that there will be at least a few more before this story is done. They are all original songs written by myself for this fanfiction, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The next day, before Elsa was to continue going over the new responsibilities, etiquettes and procedures with Kristoff as a new prince that would be expected of him, she sat in a meeting room in another part of the castle, the throne in that room a bit smaller to represent the monarch's seat in the center at the back end of the room. There were actually two seats, as it was meant for a King and a Queen to sit. She cleared her throat, raising her head to look around at the gentlemen in the room sitting in the many seats, about fifty in all, split in two sides equally with the seats facing each other. As Elsa was about to speak, she sat up a bit straighter.<p>

"Good morning, gentlemen." She started, looking around the room. "Before we begin discussing the current topics, I would like to personally thank each of you for coming to the ceremony last night. Your presence was most appreciated."

"But of course." The gentlemen closest to Elsa on the left side nodded. "We could not miss something that will have a great influence on the kingdom."

Elsa nodded. "Now. Let us continue to discuss the reparation projects for the bridge on the southern end of-"

"Pardon me, your highness." The gentleman at her left spoke again. "If I may, I would like to start with a more important discussion." He cleared his throat. "The subject of your marriage."

Elsa's facial muscles tightened a bit as she exhaled sharply. "What about it is so urgent, Head Councilor Fraener?"

The man chuckled a bit. "Your highness, we understand your situation. The unfortunate passing of your mother and father before you -may God rest their souls- left you to take their place at a very… difficult stage in your life… especially considering your… condition."

Another sharp exhale. "Head Councilor, you as well as this entire council is well aware that my… 'condition…' is well under control, and I am of right mind to make sound decisions for the people of this kingdom."

"Of course, your majesty, please do not misunderstand." Fraener replied. "However, we believe there is great reason for a balance to be had, a source of stability to keep you in the best of shape during your rule. You see, you have a strong will indeed, and a King would reinforce that strong will. Despite having that, queens often have softer hearts than Kings… equally matched, make a single powerful and efficient entity. Kings make decisions with their minds, not their hearts."

Elsa smirked at his arrogant remark. "Then you should have nothing to fear, Head Councilor. For my 'condition' makes my heart far less warm and soft than what you would expect a Queen's heart to be." She says. "Do not be so concerned as to think that I do not have as equally strong a mind, either. If I feel that I need the guidance of a King beside me, I shall make it so. Until that time, I will continue to fulfill the tasks appointed to me to ensure the prosperity of this kingdom." She shifted a bit in her seat, her expression hard and stoic as she glanced about the room, avoiding Fraener's glare. "Now, we will continue with discussions of allocating funds towards repairing the bridge on the southern end of Arendelle."

Fraener clenched his jaw in anger. "Yes, your highness."

Meanwhile, Anna was helping Kristoff getting fitted for a suit along with Olaf and Sven.

"Hold still, silly!" Anna giggled.

"But it's tickling me!" Kristoff laughed as a seamstress tried to take measurements. "Ugh, my crown keeps falling off… here, hold this will you, Sven?" He said, taking off the crown and putting it on one of his antlers. Sven glanced up at it, smiling proudly and puffing his chest out.

"Say, this is pretty neat!" Olaf said as he took a top hat, placing it on his head. Unfortunately, it slipped over his eyes, being a bit too big for him. "Now this is interesting, how did they trap the night time in this contraption?"

Anna shook her head as she laughed, taking it off his head. "It's called a hat, Olaf, it's a bit too big for you. Maybe I can find one more your size for you to wear."

Just then, a maid entered the room, bowing her head quickly before approaching Anna in a hurry. "Your highness, I apologize for this interruption, but there are two young women in the main hall waiting, they require the assistance of the Queen but she is still in a meeting with the court. Would you be able to see to them?"

Anna blinked, glancing at Kristoff before turning back to the maid. "Y- Yes, let me see if I can help them."

The maid nodded, the two going down to the main hall where two young women, peasants, stood. They were both blonde, but one had longer hair than the other. When Anna arrived, the one with shorter hair stepped forward, curtseying and bowing her head. "Your highness, thank you so much for coming… we desperately need your help."

Anna smiled lightly. "You can just call me Anna, it's okay. What's your name, what is it you need help with?"

"My name is Johanna… this is my sister, Karina. She becomes weaker and weaker by the day because she was cursed as a child. I thought that having her live with myself and my husband would help make the curse go away somehow, but it isn't getting any better… I… I don't know where else to turn… I love my sister more than anything, I can't bear to lose her!"

Anna frowned at this, looking at the other girl with the longer hair. She remembered how no one understood or wanted to help Elsa but her, and knew the closeness of a sisterly bond. It touched her, and she realized she wanted more than anything to remedy this. "I will do whatever I can to help. But can you tell me more about her curse? How did she get cursed? By who?"

Johanna frowned deeply. "I am Karina's elder by four years. However, we look about the same age. When she was eight and I was twelve, it was hard to tell who the eldest was. At that time, we lived in a city about twenty miles from Arendelle, and a dark sorcerer was plaguing the town with death and evil magic. To continue to retain youth, he would enter homes with multiple children and sacrifice the eldest if they were under eighteen years of age."

Anna gasped. "That's terrible…"

"That day, the evil sorcerer, whose name was Dreng, entered our home, and called for the eldest child to step forward. To my horror, it was Karina who stepped forward, and proclaimed herself as such, against mother and father's orders. They kept claiming that they had no children, but Karina was smart enough to know that he didn't believe it. When she did that, he of course attempted to kill her. However, her sacrifice in my place caused the spell to rebound, and Dreng began to wither away before our eyes. Before he expired, he vowed that he would make sure that he would extinguish the light in Karina's heart, that as powerful as her goodness was, that she would be far more so when he would slowly consume her heart with evil. He then placed the curse on her, saying that he would come to live again through her unless she finds true companionship, someone to match the goodness of her heart."

Anna was saddened by the story, feeling terrible. "I am not experienced with curses at ALL." She started. "But there may be someone who can help. If you want, I can take you and Karina to them."

"Yes…" Johanna nodded. "Yes, I would be so grateful!"

"Just wait here, I have to get Kristoff- uh, Prince Kristoff, sorry… be right back!" She hurried back to where Kristoff was trying on a suit, taking his hand. "I- I'm sorry, I kind of need to borrow him for a moment!"

Kristoff grinned, taking off the suit top and grabbed his shirt, throwing it over his head as Anna dragged him to the main hall. "Look, I'm not complaining- I am more than happy to get out of there, but what's the hurry?"

"We have to go see your family, it's urgent!" Anna cried.

* * *

><p>Once there, she quickly introduced Kristoff to the girls before heading out to the stables, setting Sven up on his sled that Anna had gotten for him. They all went around the lake closer to the mountains, coming across a rocky clearing. Kristoff helped Anna off along with the girls, and he noticed Karina had not spoken a word yet. Johanna looked around, raising a brow when Anna began to call out for someone.<p>

"What is it we're looking for?" Johanna asked.

"Pabbie? I need to see you, it's very important! There are people here that need your help!" Anna cried.

Moments later, Johanna ushered Karina behind her as the rocks around them began to vibrate. They suddenly popped open into living creatures, and Johanna gasped.

"Don't worry." Kristoff reassured. "They won't hurt you. This is my family… of sorts. They raised Sven and I from when I was a kid." He turned to Anna then. "So why did we bring them here, now?"

"Kristoff, Johanna and Karina are sisters. Karina saved Johanna as a child from an evil guy, but she was cursed for it. Pabbie is the only one I know that can figure something out." She turned when Pabbie greeted her, explaining the problem to him. Pabbie nodded, his face reflecting his concern.

"Bring the girl forth." Pabbie said, and Johanna guided her towards him. Karina knelt down, Pabbie taking one of her hands into his and closing his eyes, concentrating. "There is a bright light in your heart, it glows brighter than the sun. But this light is being consumed by a great evil. It will become an unstoppable flame that nothing but death can quench. The one who placed this curse on you lives on through it. Through despair, it will come to rise again. Through unconditional love, the curse, and the one who cast it, will be broken."

Anna knelt down beside Karina and Pabbie. "So… there's no way you can get rid of it?"

"I'm afraid not… this dark magic is very powerful. It has been fueled with much hatred." Pabbie frowned.

Johanna sighed sadly. "Two years after Karina was cursed, mother and father had… they treated her so badly, they blamed her for everything that went wrong. No one wanted to come near us because they knew Karina was cursed. They even tried to do everything they could to make ME hate her. But I never hated her, I promised I would always be there for her. One day… I woke and she was nowhere to be found. I went to the window, and I saw the most terrible thing of my life."

* * *

><p><em>"Johanna, get away from the window! Listen to mother, dear."<em>

_"Why? What's- K- Karina? Karina! No, where are they taking her?! Papa, you have to stop them, please!"_

_"I'm sorry, Johanna, but your sister cannot stay here. She is bad for this family. She did not listen, she refused to listen and she brought this bad omen upon us!"_

_"No! I won't let them take my sister!"_

_"Johanna, come back in here this instant! JOHANNA!"_

_"Karina! Let her go, please let her go!"_

_"Johanna, don't let them take me!"_

* * *

><p>Johanna shut her eyes tightly, the memory still haunting her. "I watched that carriage drive away with my sister. I was fourteen years old. From that day on I resented my parents, and I left home that night. I never saw them again. They had sent her to this terrible place, where she was filthy and unkempt, it was cold and dank, not a trace of happiness was there. I found it after several months of searching, and begged them to release her. They sneered in my face, those horrible people… I had to pay them, they said. Of course I had no money, no connections… they would not even let me see her. So I did whatever I could, I slaved to earn money… it was during that time I met my husband. Turin is a merchant. He and I became close friends, and he gave me the money to release my sister. We married, and we have a small house on the outskirts of Arendelle. I never wanted to go back to our home town again, and Arendelle was the closest city. Karina lives with us now, but all of the hatred and ill treatment she endured after the curse was placed on her only made its effects worse. I fear it will completely take her."<p>

Anna and Kristoff both frowned at the story, and they both knew that they had to do SOMETHING to help them.

As the four headed back to the castle, Elsa was just exiting her meeting with the court, rubbing her temples. She sighed, going to the throne room to sit, trying to rest her mind a bit. When that didn't work, she decided she want to go and take a walk. She rose from her throne, entering one of the corridors to where a maid was about. "Can you please get my sister? I'd like to speak with her."

The maid bowed her head. "I beg your pardon your highness, but the Princess and the Prince have taken their leave. I saw them take the large sled into the mountain area."

Elsa furrowed a brow, looking out the window. In that moment, she saw them returning, and she blinked a bit. "I wonder where they- wait… who are those two women?"

"I believe they are townspeople, your highness, seeking out the aid of the Princess." The maid replied.

"Thank you." Elsa replied before hastily making her way to the front entrance of the castle. She waited as the four approached, the two peasant women stopping short upon seeing Elsa.

"Karina, bow to the Queen." Johanna said as she did so, and Karina followed her lead.

Elsa smiled lightly. "Well, good afternoon, everyone. Anna, Kristoff, may I ask you to introduce me to your guests?"

"Oh, Elsa! Uh, I mean, yes, good afternoon, Queen Elsa. This is Johanna and Karina, they live on the outskirts of Arendelle, they came from a nearby city a few years ago, and they're sisters, and…" Anna sighed sadly. "Elsa… they need our help."

Elsa looked from them to Anna. "What help can I offer them?"

"Well, you see…" Anna told Elsa of Karina's curse and their circumstance.

Elsa looked down, closing her eyes for a moment. She could not help but see the similarities in their experiences. She approached Karina, taking her hands. "I was once cursed too." She started, and Karina stared at her, still having been too shy to utter a word. "It was not by an evil sorcerer, it was something I was born with… but it was a curse in my eyes nonetheless. We have both been locked away from the world for too long because of it. I will do whatever I can to help you."

Karina smiled lightly, exhaling audibly. "Thank you… your highness."

Elsa smiled warmly and nodded. "Please, both of you, come inside. We will figure out a plan to help you, but you both need to rest and settle in first."

Johanna beamed, tears in her eyes. "I am so grateful for your kindness. Thank you so much, Queen Elsa… Princess Anna." The two peasant women headed inside, where maids tended to them and set up rooms for them to stay.

Anna thought of something then, her eyes lighting up. "Hey, Elsa, do you know if that seamstress is still here?"

"I haven't the slightest idea… you mean the one who was not able to complete Kristoff's measurements?" Elsa smirked playfully, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I was in such a rush to get those girls to Pabbie… Kristoff was happy anyway, he said he is going to HATE being in royal wear… but anyway, maybe we can have them fitted for dresses and they can join us at the winter ball! It would be great for them to meet new friends… especially for Karina. Could you imagine if she found her special someone and break the curse?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Like you did and he turned out to be a royal pain in the-"

"Associating with someone won't hurt her…" Anna smiled lightly. "And if she runs into any Hans', I will do the same as I did with him, and I'll punch him straight into the lake."

Elsa sighed lightly, looking out into the darkening sky through the window. "Maybe it's good that they're here anyhow… I need a break from my thoughts."

"What do you mean?" Anna frowned.

"Anna… I don't know what else I can do to prove to the court that I am worthy of their respect. I can see through their words, I can see their true meaning and intent. They don't treat me the same as they did mother and father. And if that is the case, then they must have not had a lot of respect for them anyway, to treat me like this. They won't be happy until I force myself into a marriage that will appease them."

"Elsa… there must be something you can do… you're the Queen, there's no way they can get away with acting this way, right?" Anna frowned.

"Anna, since Norway has liberated itself from Sweden, the court has gained much influence and power. It's hard to rule without their consent because they essentially represent the people."

"But… doesn't the King- well in your case, Queen... represent the people? Elsa, they're just a bunch of grumpy old guys… you… you are the most understanding person I know." Anna smiles. "I know there's a way to make this easier."

"I don't want to think about it anymore." Elsa hugged herself. "I need to think about something else."

"It's pretty late… the ball is in a few days, maybe you should rest so you can have enough energy to start preparations."

"Alright. Tomorrow I need you to start going over royal etiquette lessons with Kristoff, he needs to be somewhat presentable for the ball…"

"I'll do my best!" Anna giggled. "Sleep well, Elsa!"

* * *

><p>As Anna and Elsa retired to their chambers for the night, Fraener roamed about the halls, stopping when another court member approached him.<p>

"Head councilor." He greeted Fraener, bowing his head.

"Any word?"

"Yes, sir. I have the letter here." The man handed it to Fraener, who scanned over it quickly.

"This was dated just under a week ago. They should be arriving in Arendelle soon and most likely seek refuge for a day or two. Perfect… and their names? Are they on the list?"

"Yes, they have been forged, the queen will not be able to dispute it because she already signed the invitee list."

"Very good. If this goes as intended, I will promise you a seat amongst the senior council members. You will be rewarded greatly." Fraener said. "Go and rest, you have done well."

"Thank you, sir." The other man bowed, turning to take his leave.

"Oh, and just remember… speak of this to no one." Fraener warned.

"… yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>I think we can already tell that there's some duality going on here as well as some villainous scheming. I will leave you all here for now, but please leave lots of reviews to let me know what you're thinking and if you're excited for more. Until then, fellow readers, stay tuned until next time! :)<strong>


	3. A Shadow of Malice

**Good evening, readers! Thank you again for reading thus far, I hope you're ready for a new chapter! I'm not going to spoil much, but there are TWO songs in this chapter, and as I said before they are original and written entirely by me. So if you're ready to see what's next, please read on and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Anna got to better know the sisters as well as help Kristoff with his new princely duties.<p>

"Anna… can I take a break?" Kristoff whined.

"Come on, just a little more… I need to make sure Elsa has as little to worry about as possible for tomorrow night… please?" She replied.

"Oh, alright…" Kristoff sighed, straightening up and clearing his throat. "Good evening, sir, I thank you so much for your-"

Sven blew a raspberry in the background, causing him, Olaf and Kristoff to burst out laughing. Anna groaned, holding her forehead. "You guys, this is important!"

"Come on, Anna…" Kristoff started after he caught his breath. "… we've been at this prince lessons stuff for hours! I'm not used to this…" He frowned then. "Maybe this was a bad idea…"

"It isn't a bad idea, how else are you going to learn how to-"

"No, I mean… maybe you should have stuck with a guy who already knows this stuff… like, another prince."

"Pfft! Are you kidding? If I had a choice between you and that jerk Hans, I would choose you any day. You already have the important part down, being sweet and silly, and having a good heart. You can't teach someone how to have those things. You CAN teach someone prince skills… and that's what I'm here for." Anna pecked a kiss on his cheek, smiling and taking a step back. "I think you all have endured enough torment for today." She clapped her hands twice. "Class dismissed!"

"Last one to the courtyard's a snow Gollum!" Olaf shouted, laughing as Sven galloped out into the hallway. Anna and Kristoff winced as they heard a maid screech in fright.

"Yeeeeah… remind me to keep him in the stable during the ball." Kristoff said.

"Point taken." Anna replied, biting her lip.

Meanwhile, Karina was staring out the window, sighing lightly. She still hadn't spoken much or really opened up.

"Hey… I'm going to head home for a couple days… I need to make sure Turin knows that we'll be staying here for some time." Johanna said, sitting next to her sister and giving her a hug. "Don't be frightened, Karina. The Queen has been very kind to us, we're in good hands. Just be polite and do as they say." She kissed her forehead, taking a couple things. "I promise, I will return."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Look at me, Karina… remember these words…<strong>

**You and I will always be together, you and I**

**Nothing can break our love, not even this curse**

**We'll get through every experience both low and high**

* * *

><p><span><strong>You're here now, safe and sound<strong>

**You have everything you could possibly need**

**So remember that even when I'm not around**

**That all of my words and all of my advice, heed…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Because our bond is like two pearls on the same string<strong>

**Thicker than thieves, closer than bark to a tree**

**Nothing can destroy that, no crook or no King**

** It's always been the two of us, you and me**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Though I may be gone for a little while…<strong>

**I'll always come back to be by your side**

**Whether we're a world apart or just a mile**

**The love between us will never subside…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Because our bond is like two pearls on the same string<strong>

**Thicker than thieves, closer than bark to a tree**

**Nothing can destroy that, no crook or no King**

** It's always been the two of us, you and me**

* * *

><p>Johanna gave her sister one final hug. Karina frowned lightly as Johanna made her leave, hugging herself and closing her eyes. She heard footsteps approaching, turning to see Anna standing in the doorway, peeking in. Karina jumped to her feet, bowing her head.<p>

"Oh… hey, you don't have to be so formal like that, it's okay." Anna giggled. "So, I heard your sister had to leave for a few days. Don't worry, anything you need will be provided, just say the word!"

"Thank you." Karina said quietly, glancing to the side.

"You look a bit tired, did you sleep well? Was the bedding okay?" Anna asked.

"… The bedding is fine… I… have nightmares sometimes."

Anna frowned, sitting down. "I remember when I overheard Elsa telling our mother she had a nightmare one time. I dunno if she'd want me to tell you this… but she was so afraid of hurting someone she loved… someone like me. So our whole childhood, she stayed away from me, locked herself away thinking it was the only way to keep me safe. All I wanted was to help her… we're doing better now." She smiled. "Elsa can't help that she has her powers, and you can't help what you have either."

Karina furrowed her brows deeply. "If I had just listened to mother and father… maybe this wouldn't have happened. I shamed my family… they forever resent me for it."

"No… Karina, you saved your family, and your sister loves you… just like I love Elsa."

"She is afraid of me." Karina spoke in a hushed whisper. "When I feel… the curse swell inside me… when I feel the fire blazing just behind my eyes… I can see that she's scared."

"She's scared for you, not of you. Elsa thought the same thing, that she was some kind of… monster."

As Anna and Karina spoke, Elsa was passing through the hall, stopping when she heard them, listening in on their conversation.

"But that is what I am fated to become… since the day I was born I have placed everyone I love in danger. If I had not been born, the sorcerer would have never come for my sister."

"Don't say that! There are bad people in this world, but you aren't one of them. I'm sorry that your mother and father didn't love you like ours loved us. I miss them every day. But one thing that comforts me is that I still have Elsa, and that we're closer now. And when we figure out how to get rid of this curse, you can feel the same happiness Elsa and I do."

Elsa smiled lightly to herself outside the room. She continued along her way, approaching the same window she did a couple nights earlier. She looked outside, watching Olaf, Sven and Kristoff laughing and running around the courtyard. Her concentration was broken when she heard Anna call for her.

"Anna? What is it?"

"The seamstress came back with Karina's dress! Can you come see her try it on! We must have the Queen's seal of approval!"

Elsa chuckled lightly. "Yes, I'm sure it will look lovely."

As the three girls headed back to Karina's room, Fraener was lurking about once more, narrowing his eyes when he heard giggling from further down the corridor. He peeked inside, unseen, and sneered in disgust.

"Look at that filthy peasant enjoying the luxuries of the royal class…" Fraener said to himself. "It is bad enough that the Princess is married to one… before we know it we will be overrun with them. There is no room for the scum of the Earth to dwell here…"

"Doesn't it look wonderful on her, Elsa? She looks like a princess!" Anna beamed.

"Indeed, she looks very presentable. This was a great choice of color." Elsa nodded.

"So Karina, is your sister going to be able to attend the winter ball?" Anna asked.

"Well… she said she was going to be coming back that evening, so hopefully she'll be able to make it." Karina replied.

Fraener grit his crooked teeth. "Oh, is she now…?" He chuckled to himself darkly, slowly moving away from the room. "We'll see if that other wretch comes back here or not… there are more important people that shall be in attendance!" Fraener headed down into the council chamber, going up to the man he had spoken to the night before. "Voss." They would address each other by last names and the man stood, bowing his head.

"Lord Fraener, do you need something of me?" Voss asked.

"Yes… I need you to perform an extraordinary feat. We need to eliminate any distractions we can from the queen, once it is time for the ball, she can focus on nothing else but what is intended. The peasant girls must go, so we cannot allow the second one to return."

"But sir, how can I possibly stop this?"

"Now I know for sure that there is only one road that leads to the western outskirts of Arendelle… through a path between two mountains. There are lower ridges there, but they are covered with snow packed on them to make sure that road is clear. Not many pass through it so it isn't as well maintained as the other roads. Now, if you go there, climb the lower ridge and make the snow upon it fall onto the road there, it should be enough to block the path and prevent the second sister from returning until they can clear it… and being the ball will be taking place, all of the royal guard will not be able to attend to the avalanche, they will all be right here!" Fraener exclaimed.

"But sir, when should I do it? And how will I do this without being seen?" Voss asked. "How do we know when the sister will be making her way through?"

"From what I heard, she should be making her way through the mountain pass a few hours before the ball is set to begin. That means the sun will already be setting, so it should help you remain concealed when you are to create the avalanche." Fraener replied.

Voss gulped, nodding. "I will do my best sir."

Fraener dismissed Voss from him them, retreating into his chambers. He blew onto his thin, bony hands to keep them warm, grinning to himself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The parts of my plan are falling into place<strong>

**Like strong pillars standing neatly in a line**

**Soon this kingdom will have a new face**

**I'm going to take what is rightfully mine!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The dignity of this kingdom is polluted<strong>

**By those welcomed here who are low class**

**Sophistication and pride are farewell saluted**

**Just the thought is obscene and crass!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>But when I am the ruler of Arendelle<strong>

**When the time comes to take charge**

**I will send the poor and the penniless to hell!**

**Only the wealthy and superior will be at large!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I've waited far too long, I've worked so hard<strong>

**Without fail to meet every task and condition**

**The results of which don't meet my standard**

**So now I will work to meet my ambition!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A king will usurp this unfit queen<strong>

**Who is unworthy even of a throne of wood**

**She will never be heard, she will never be seen!**

**All will be remedied, I'll be praised as I should!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>And when I am the ruler of Arendelle<strong>

**When the time comes to take charge**

**I will send the poor and the penniless to hell!**

**Only the wealthy and superior will be at large!**

* * *

><p>Johanna smiled, humming as she packed some things. Her husband took her hand, helping her into his carriage before placing their things inside, getting up front to steer his horse.<p>

"Are you sure it's alright with the Queen for me to stay in the castle as well?" Turin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I made sure to ask first." Johanna smiled. "I hope Karina is doing alright… I'm sure she'll feel a bit better once we've arrived."

They began their trip, heading along the dirt path. Sometime later, the sun began to set, and they began to approach the mountain pass. Meanwhile, Voss had managed to make it up to the lower mountain ridge with some difficulty; he was no spring chicken, after all. He squinted his beady eyes, blinking when he saw Turin on the carriage with Johanna sitting behind him. He bit his lip, and began to speedily push and shove down the snow from the ridge.

Turin furrowed a brow, a bit hard to see as it quickly darkened with the setting sun. "Darling, I think there's snow falling off that ridge up ahead… hang on, I may have to speed across!" He exclaimed, and told his horse to move faster. Voss noticed the carriage speeding up, grunting as he pushed on a large chunk of snow underneath a large pile. He wedged it, causing the snow to slide off the ridge. Johanna gasped as they were about to make their way through the pass, screaming as the snow fell upon them, burying the entire carriage underneath. Voss's beady eyes widened in horror, biting his lip as he quickly and quietly made his way back towards the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! With Johanna and Turin's lives in the balance, will they survive to make it back to the castle? I will leave you all on this cliffhanger to bite your nails and make your own predictions! A bit of back story, a peek into a behind the scenes, the song that Fraener sings was actually a last minute decision, I had been kind of going back and forth between giving him a song or not, but I felt it would be a great opportunity to emphasize his feelings more and make him a more predominant character, because he's obviously (one of... not saying any more) the antagonist of this story. With that said, thank you again for reading and please leave plenty of reviews! :) Stay tuned for next time!<strong>


	4. A Few Surprises Unexpected

**Good evening readers! Hope you are ready for more in this exciting adventure! This chapter is a bit longer this time, so grab a snack if you like, sit back and enjoy! No songs this time, but again, there will be a few more before this story's over!**

* * *

><p>Inside the castle, Karina was readying herself, looking at herself in the mirror as she donned the dress made for her. Her hair had been done up, and Anna had given her some of her jewelry to wear. She turned to go up to the doorway, peeking out before hesitantly entering the corridor. As she made her way to the throne room where the ball would be held, she glanced behind her for a moment before accidentally bumping into someone. She gasped, taking a step back. "O- Oh, please excuse me sir, I-"<p>

"Watch where you are going, you wretch!" Fraener growled. "Oh yes, I know what you are, you are a lowly peasant from the impoverished villages past the mountains… you may appear to look like royalty, but I know the truth! You dare to pollute the palace of Arendelle with your-"

"Head Councilor!" Elsa called from down the hall, approaching Karina and Fraener. "Is there a problem?" She remained calm and level headed.

"Y- Your highness, I'm sorry… I- I meant no disrespect…" Karina squeaked.

"Head Councilor. I do not appreciate my guests being treated in a rude manner. I suggest you contain your harsh criticisms within your own mind." Elsa said. "Karina, you may proceed to the throne room."

"Y- Yes, your highness…" Karina said, bowing her head before doing as she was told.

"You'd better watch yourself, peasant girl!" Fraener shouted after her, before turning to Elsa. "Your highness, I will do what you ask of me. I, however, do not consider peasant folk to be guests… do you not think they are not merely leeches seeking to-"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Head Councilor, but peasant or not, I consider her my guest. You will treat her with respect as well as her sister when she is due to return." Elsa said, cutting him short.

The corner of Fraener's wrinkled lip twitched a bit into a smirk, chuckling lightly, remembering the task that he asked Voss to carry out. "As you wish, your highness. I shall join you shortly at the ball." He barely gave her a nod as he continued past her, and Elsa looked back at him warily before making her way to the throne room.

Karina peeked into the throne room from just outside, frowning a bit as guests began to arrive but her sister and brother in law were nowhere in sight. She jumped when Anna placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, donning her green dress she had worn for Elsa's coronation.

"Hey, are you okay? Don't be so nervous, this is a chance to have some fun! I promise, everything will be alright. Everyone's just going to be mingling a little bit before we get introductions over with and then the dancing starts!" Anna smiled.

Karina nodded, forcing a smile. "Thank you, Anna… for… for always trying to reassure me. Johanna always does that too." She glanced back into the throne room for a moment. "I wonder where she is… she hasn't come yet, it seems…"

"She'll be here, just give her some time. I understand that you miss her. I used to miss Elsa when she hid away in her room all the time… here, why don't we go out and talk to the others while we wait?" Anna said, taking Karina's hand and leading her into the room.

Karina tried her best to converse, but it was hard when she wasn't used to talking to people. She felt someone's eyes on her, and she glanced over to where the council members were seated, Fraener staring at her darkly from across the room. Eventually, she could not take it anymore, and between this and worrying more and more about Johanna still not being there, she quietly asked Anna to excuse herself, quickly making her way to the corridor. She gasped for air, her heart pounding in her chest. She was about to turn a corner when she walked right into someone, falling back.

"Oh, I keep running into people today…" Karina whimpered, about to get up when a hand was extended to her.

"Please, excuse me, I'm so sorry for making you fall! Allow me to help you up." A gentle voice spoke.

Karina looked up, blinking when a young man met her gaze with hazel colored eyes. He wore a dark blue suit, his silvery blonde hair falling to just above his shoulders. Karina slowly took his hand, clearing her throat as she dusted herself off. "I- It was my fault… I wasn't paying attention."

The young man chuckled. "It's quite alright. Say, is that room where the ball is being held? Why are you wandering around out here?"

"I… I don't… I don't belong in there. I'm sorry, I should go…" Karina frowned, about to leave when she noticed the young man kept a gentle hold on her hand.

"Of course you belong in there…" He frowned lightly. "Is there something the matter? Perhaps something I can assist you with?"

"I- I'm sorry… you seem very nice, and… I cause harm to anyone that remains close to me for too long." Karina tried to avoid his gaze, but something about him made her unable to stop looking at him. It wasn't that he was just handsome, he was. But there was something else… a certain sweetness to him.

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that, but you seem very nice also. I think I'll take the risk." He smiled lightly. "My name is Sebastian. May I ask you yours?"

"It's… Karina. I- It's nice to meet you, Sebastian." She couldn't help but smile at him the longer she was around him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Perhaps we can dance after I introduce myself to the royal family. My father is probably already inside." He held out his arm for her to link around his, and Karina glanced to the side shyly. Sebastian chuckled. "You don't have to if you don't want to. We did just meet after all."

They walked side by side back into the throne room, where Anna, Kristoff and Elsa were greeting and talking with guests.

"Anna, this suit is so uncomfortable! I can barely breathe! And this crown is messing up my hair!" Kristoff whispered to her.

"Kristoff, your hair is usually a mess anyway!" Anna whispered back, giggling.

"Huh, good point." Kristoff replied.

"Besides, you look super cute. Red is definitely your color." Anna said.

"You think so? Thanks, Anna." He smiled, sneaking a kiss on her cheek.

"Kristoff, PDA!" Anna whined as she laughed, before noticing Karina walk in with Sebastian, gasping. "Elsa!" Anna got her attention. "Look! I think Karina made a friend! Our plan is working!"

Elsa and Anna were not the only ones to notice this, Fraener gasping in horror. Voss had just gotten back from the mountain pass, holding up a finger as he was catching his breath, about to speak when Fraener grabbed his collar and shook him. "Our plan is not working! Voss, that peasant girl is going to ruin everything! We must separate them, tell the trumpeter to sound off the introductions!"

Voss wheezed, his eyes rolling up as he passed out. Fraener groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, you useless-… I'll do it myself!" He went up to the man holding the horn, whispering and pointing fingers. The man shrugged, blowing the horn to get the attention of the guests.

"Attention please, give due respect to Elsa, Queen of Arendelle!" The man called.

The guests held up their glasses. "Long live the Queen!" They all said in unison.

"Please, give due respect to Anna, Princess of Arendelle, and Kristoff, Prince of Arendelle!"

"Oh, nonono, you don't have to… bow…" Kristoff cleared his throat when Anna elbowed him lightly. "… never mind…"

"Just get used to it, it's protocol at these events." Anna whispered to him.

The man with the horn then took out a small parchment. "May I introduce the specially designated guests of royalty!" He began to read off a few names. "Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and her husband, Prince Eugene of Corona!"

"Hey, cousins!" Rapunzel called out, giving a small wave, and Anna giggled, giving a little wave back.

"Last, but not least, King Charles of Stockholm, and his son, Prince Sebastian of Stockholm!"

Elsa furrowed a brow, leaning over to whisper to Anna. "I don't remember writing their names on the invitee list…"

Karina's eyes widened, slowly looking up at the man standing next to her. She took a step back, looking around before quickly bowing her head. "I- I… I had no idea… I'm so sorry-"

Sebastian lifted her face, laughing. "My goodness, you don't have to be so nervous. You've done nothing wrong."

Her heart skipped a beat when his gloved fingertips grazed her chin. "But I… I am just a peasant… I am nothing."

Sebastian frowned. "I think otherwise. We are all equal here." He suddenly heard someone clearing his throat behind him, rolling his eyes before turning to his father, Charles.

"Son, I believe you should pay your respects to the Queen. Come, let us greet her properly." The man glanced at Karina for a moment, narrowing his eyes before walking away. They approached Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, Sebastian bowing graciously.

"Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." Sebastian smiled.

Elsa bowed her head lightly. "Likewise. I do hope the journey was not treacherous, it is often dangerous for travel this far into winter.

King Charles chuckled lightly. "Well, from what I heard, this area in particular is quite treacherous all year round… has been for the last twenty years or so... I suppose it will make up for the loss of the Swedish defense forces due to Norway's newly found independence… your mother and father managed through their struggles of maintaining a country without assistance… I am quite impressed with your progress. Ah, I remember I was a younger man, you were a young girl when I came here last just before Norway seceded. My mother and father said to me once, my father waving his hand over Norway on a map, that one day, all of it would be mine." Charles laughed. Sebastian groaned internally as Elsa remained poised, Anna and Kristoff looking around awkwardly. "I do hope we can remain allies despite the uneasy past of our countries… and if you shall ever need my assistance, do not hesitate to ask. It must be hard for such a young woman to manage on her own. Sebastian here, is also at your disposal if you shall ever need him."

Elsa was boiling inside. She may had been too young to understand fully at the time, but she remembered how Charles, as a younger king, gave her parents hell growing up, often demanding resources that Sweden would benefit from while Norway was still under Swedish rule. When Norway gained independence, that all changed, and the countries' relationship was still a bit uneasy. She remained calm, internalizing her ill feelings as she forced a smile. "I thank you, your majesty. I appreciate your kind sentiments. I do hope that you enjoy yourself tonight, please don't hesitate to eat and drink all you like."

King Charles gave her a nod. "I believe I shall. I don't think that any castle will ever truly capture the magnificence contained within Stockholm, but it is certainly an impressive structure." He lightly bowed his head, turning to check out the appetizers.

Elsa released a breath that she had been holding, and Sebastian approached her. "Your highness, I apologize for my father's demeaning comments. Please know I don't feel that way. I am very happy for your successes and I'd like for us to become friends. You and your sister both."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled lightly. "Is this your first time to Arendelle?"

"Unfortunately yes, I wish I had visited this place sooner. It's beautiful here."

"Maybe we can give you a tour of the grounds sometime!" Anna smiled.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Sebastian smiled, doing a double take when he noticed Karina wandering around, not quite sure what to do with herself. "Oh, Karina! Please, join us."

He and Anna ushered Karina into the small group circle, making her feel accepted as she finally started to feel comfortable around her new friends. Meanwhile, Fraener watched from the other side of the room, Voss beside him who had finally gained consciousness and his breath.

"Look at that little… Voss, that girl is going to ruin everything. I take it you successfully blocked the mountain pass?"

"Y- Yes sir, but… I accidentally pushed the snow ON them! If someone doesn't dig those people out, they will surely die!" Voss frowned.

"Well, good riddance to them then… they matter not to me. We have to figure out a way to get this peasant scum out of the way! But how…" Fraener tapped his chin, scheming.

* * *

><p>"Hm… I need to find a good patch of snow to make myself a good suit, and then I'll be able to go to the ball too!" Olaf said to himself as he waddled towards the mountains. He heard something in the distance, tilting his head. "Huh, what's that noise? Is it a banshee? Eek… Anna was right, that story she read to me one time was scary!" He suddenly made something out in the darkness, the moonlight guiding him as he noticed a horse neighing and prancing around frantically in front of a huge pile of snow blocking the way through the mountain pass. The horse had some traces of snow on its legs, as if it had climbed out. "Woah!" Olaf waddled over faster. "Are you trying to get over that, that pile's too big! But it's more than enough to make myself a good suit!" The horse got his attention then, neighing and snorting worriedly, unable to stay still. "Okay now, I can understand Sven, but your dialect is a bit different… you are either saying your family is in trouble or you want candy on the double." The red horse with a white patches on her nose and face, a female, stared at him flatly, and Olaf came to a realization. "Wait a second, horses don't eat candy! Hey, I know someone who can help, my friend Sven! Here, I can take you to him!" Olaf began to whistle a tune, waddling the other way. The red horse rolled her eyes, using her snout to toss him onto her back, grunting as she galloped towards Arendelle.<p>

Meanwhile, Anna burst out laughing as the small group walked around the courtyard. "Oh, I remember how mad Elsa was when there was a scratch on the shoes I borrowed from her… I ran out here and hid in that bush right over there for hours until she went to one of the upper floors… I didn't see her until the night of the coronation!"

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "Those were one of my best pairs, Anna… I told you not to ruin them… but I just couldn't stay mad at you… until that outburst that night." She smiled sadly. "I acted pretty badly, didn't I?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I wish I had the privilege of getting along so well with my brother. Be thankful, your highness, that Anna is cheerful and bright, whilst mine is more like my father… cold, calculating… not an ounce of warmth in him." Sebastian frowned.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "My family is um… they're trolls. And a reindeer. Speaking of Sven, he's probably bored out of his mind… even with Olaf around, he's probably more annoyed than entertained…"

"Kristoff, Olaf is such a sweet little snowman…" Anna whined.

"Yeah, try calling him adorable when he wakes you in the middle of the night asking how a rainbow works." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"It's made out of water and light." Karina said softly, and everyone looked to her, blinking. She looked back at them shyly. "I remember when I was kept in the asylum… there was a small chunk of brick missing and I could look out. It was the only means of knowing the sun, the outside. I remember I woke up after a great storm… water was still on the ground. I looked out and the clouds parted. Light came down like fingers towards me, I thought they may take me away. I was just a girl then. They touched the water, and the water threw colors into the sky like ribbons. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. It made my time there worth enduring."

All four stood silently, Anna almost near tears. Elsa took a step forward, taking Karina's hands. "You will never know that life again, Karina. I will make sure of it." She remembered to the days she confined herself to her room, looking out the window and wishing she could be with her family, her friends.

But that was the thing, she had no friends. None except for the sister she had shut out time and time again.

Sebastian approached her as well. "I would like to know more about this curse you spoke of earlier, by the gate. I'd like to help if I can."

* * *

><p>Inside the council chamber, Voss opened the door, letting Fraener and a second man inside.<p>

"Voss, shut the door." Fraener said, and Voss nodded silently and did as he was told. Fraener turned to the second man who took off his cloak, revealing it to be King Charles. "Your highness, I thank you for your time." He said, bowing graciously.

"Your loyalty to the Swedish Kingdom is most appreciated, Head Councilor." He smirks. "Now, about the arrangement… I shall leave my son to remain here. You do your work in uniting them and you shall have the highest position and wealth that I can grant you. You will have a great amount of estate."

"That is most gracious of you, your majesty. I shall do all I can to satisfy your wishes." Fraener bowed again, and King Charles took his leave. Fraener grinned wickedly, chuckling to himself. "Long live the Queen indeed… in misery and conceit!"

* * *

><p>"O- Okay, take a left here and- woah!" Olaf cried, the red horse stopping short and Olaf went flying into the stables that Sven was- or at least had been, resting. He awoke with a jump, looking around and groaning at Olaf. "H- Hey, Sven! There's someone outside who needs our help! I told her to come to you and she seems to be in a bit of a hurry!"<p>

Sven grunted at him, but his ears flickered when he heard stressful neighing outside. He poked his head out to see the red stallion, blinking and raising his 'brows.' He cleared his throat, undoing the lock with his teeth and trotting out. The stallion looked to him, neighing and grunting as she explained to him her situation. Sven shook his head, nodding as if to say he understood everything. The stallion rolled her eyes, grabbing a small rope attached to his harness and began to drag him towards the mountain pass. Olaf hopped onto Sven, climbing up using his harness.

"Say, what's your name anyway?" Olaf asked.

The horse grunted, and Sven smiled as he kept up, uttering a happy grunt. They reached the mountain pass, and Olaf hopped off of him.

"Helga, that's a nice name." Olaf smiled.

Helga neighed with annoyance and anxiety, pawing at the snow and prancing around. Sven frowned at the huge pile, but was used to the harsh conditions of winter weather. He nodded to Helga, getting to work as he began to dig through the thick snow. He eventually scratched his hoof against something, his eyes widening. Helga grunted, telling him it was their carriage. Sven continued to dig until he saw a hand, taking the snow around it and moving it aside, and then he pulled the person out; Helga was relieved to see that Turin was alright when he coughed, catching his breath.

"Oh… what… Helga! Helga, where is-" Turin began, shaking his raven black hair of snow, when he realized something in horror. "Johanna…" He jumped back onto the snow, digging at it frantically. "Johanna! Johanna, answer me! Say something, show me where you are!" He shouted. Helga neighed loudly, and Sven spotted something. He jumped higher into the pile, a large chunk of snow sitting further back. Sven grunted as he moved it, shoving it so it fell back past the pile on the other side. He saw something just underneath, parting the snow to see another person. He grunted loudly, Helga stopping and widening her eyes. Turin shot his head up, running over and parting any remaining snow to reveal his wife. "Johanna… darling, answer me…" He shook her, but she was unconscious. He opened her coat to place his head against her chest, checking for breathing and a heartbeat. When he confirmed both, he sighed a bit with relief, looking up to Sven. "I owe you our lives, thank you for helping us and Helga. But my wife, she is freezing, I do not know the kingdom area well, I beg you to lead me there! My wife must be tended to or she will die!"

Sven's tongue flopped out of his mouth as he smiled and nodded. Turin placed Johanna on Helga's back before climbing on, holding her steady. Olaf hopped on Sven as he set off, leading the others towards the kingdom. Turin was a bit fascinated by the snowman, now noticing him from being distracted earlier.

"Say, what are your names?" Olaf asked, smiling. "I like making new friends. Do you like hugs?"

"I- I am Turin! This is my wife Johanna; we were heading to the palace when this avalanche fell upon us! I travel a lot because I am a merchant but I have oddly never visited the palace grounds!"

"Oh, you should come visit sometime! Well, after this, I mean… my best friend's names are Anna, Kristoff, my buddy Sven here, oh, and-"

Helga neighed sharply, trying to silence Olaf as she followed Sven, urging him to go faster. They soon approached the back end by the stables, Sven grunting to tell them where one of the back entrances were.

Turin hopped off of Helga, gently patting Sven. "I thank you for your help. I hope I am able to repay you. Come Helga, we must hurry."

"Bye!" Olaf waved, smiling. "They sure were nice. Hope that lady gets better."

Meanwhile, Karina joined the others in heading back from the side of the castle around towards the front entrance to rejoin the party guests. She hoped that her sister would be inside, still anxious that she hadn't seen her yet. As they turned the corner, Turin led Helga up to one of the doors on the side of the castle Karina and the others just walked past, Johanna still unconscious on Helga's back.

Just on the other side of the door, Voss was standing there, sighing lightly as he rubbed his temples. "Oh dear… what if those people don't make it out? If they do make it out, Fraener will kill me, and if they don't, I'll have blood on my hands! Oh how do I get myself into these situations? Can't anyone give me a sign of what's to come?" When he heard a knocking at the door, he jumped, holding a hand against his heart for a moment before opening the door. "Council members only through this-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw who was standing there, his beady eyes widening.

"Good sir, please… my wife and I were caught in a terrible avalanche through the mountain pass… I beg of you, my wife needs tending to, she needs warmth! I'll pay you everything I have if you need!" Turin pleaded.

Voss cleared his throat, nodding. "Y- Yes… l- let me fetch help… wait right here and do not move." He closed the door, biting his lip. "Oh dear, they made it out… well, at least I'm not a murderer… but I will be murdered if Fraener knows…"

"If Fraener knows… what?"

Voss squeaked, jumping when Fraener was suddenly there, staring at him. "I- uh, well-… we have a problem."

Turin sighed lightly, gently petting Johanna's face and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Don't fret, darling. You'll be alright." He snapped to attention when he heard the door reopen, approaching a different man standing there.

"Poor lad, look at you… what an unfortunate circumstance you're in. Don't worry, you'll not be spending another moment out here in the dark and the cold, I assure you." Fraener grinned darkly, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Turin widened his eyes in horror as he was restrained, his hands tied and he gasped as they yanked Johanna off of Helga, holding her up as they forced her awake. Her eyes half lidded, she could barely stand in her state as they tied her hands as well.

"What is the meaning of this?! What have we done?" Turin cried. "Please, please let my wife be!"

"I already told you dear boy, you will not spend another moment out here… you and your wretched wife will never see the light of day again… you will remain in the dungeon where you, and soon her equally wretched sister will not trifle with me again, you will spend the rest of your pitiful days groveling and begging for death to come swiftly!" Fraener growled. Helga began to panic, neighing and lifting her front hooves into the air. "Restrain that animal immediately! Make it into mincemeat if you have to!"

"No!" Turin cried. "Please, don't kill my horse!"

"If you want your beast to live than you shall tame it, peasant!" Fraener snapped.

"Helga! Helga, listen to me… you must stay calm, stay alive, please." Turin cried. "I will come back for you, I promise."

Helga whined sadly as Turin and Johanna were shoved through the door, taken down to the dungeons below. "Don't make promises you cannot keep, it's unbecoming." Fraener smirked. "Take the beast into the woods and tether it. Leave no food or water, it will be fodder for the wolves."

Helga neighed with fright as it took a group of council members to move her out, doing as Fraener commanded. He took a step back, smirking darkly as he slowly closed the door, locking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the pan and into the fire, am I right? How will Turin and Johanna manage to get out of THIS jam? You shall find the answer in upcoming chapters! Just a bit of a side note, if you are a bit confused of how King Charles was conversing with Elsa, or why it matters, I actually did some research while writing this story. 1814 was the year of Norway's turning point for independence from Sweden, much like America gained independence from England, though in Norway's case, it would not be solidified until 1905. Being the premise of Frozen takes place around the 1840s, it falls right into that time period, in which Elsa and Anna's parents would have had to deal with the beginning of it. Incorporating tensions not only between Elsa and Fraener, the head of a parliamentary entity (as Queen Elizabeth historically faced similar struggles in her rule because she never married, the inspiration for that aspect of this story) but also her struggle with her Swedish neighbor, gives this story- I feel, at least- a very realistic layer to it, and enhances the plot. However, this is enough rambling, and I hope this information gives you, readers, a reason to appreciate the fic a bit more. Until next time, please stay tuned! :)<strong>


	5. A Game of Secrets

**Welcome back, readers! Last time we left off, Turin and Johanna were at the mercy (or lack, thereof) of Fraener, and I gave you all a bit of a history lesson behind the story! Are you ready to read on? I hope so! Thanks again for your reviews thus far, by all means keep them coming! Anyhow, please sit back and enjoy as usual! :)**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, guests were beginning to leave or go in the guest rooms if they had traveled from farther away. When most of the guests had gone, Anna yawned widely, stretching her arms.<p>

"Tonight was a blast! We should do this more often! I'm stuffed too…" She patted her stomach.

"Me too…" Kristoff agreed before belching, quickly covering his mouth when he realized he did that in front of the group and Anna crossed her arms. "Uh… sorry, still getting used to this whole prince thing…"

Anna rolled her eyes, sighing lightly. "He still has a lot to learn… well, goodnight everyone!" She said, taking Kristoff's hand and dragging him behind her.

Karina bid her goodnight, bowing her head for a moment after.

Sebastian noticed she seemed upset, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright, Karina?"

She sighed lightly. "Johanna never came… we walked all over the grounds, she… never came…"

Elsa frowned as well. "Don't worry, I'm sure she has her reasons."

"It's because she's afraid of me, I am just a burden to her." Karina plopped down into a chair, holding her head in her hands.

"She would never be afraid of you. I can speak from experience that my sister was never afraid of me. She loves me for who I am… more than I deserve." Elsa said.

Karina smiled sadly. "You're lucky, your highness… you have a sister, and had parents who loved you. Princess Anna told me about them. They sounded like lovely people. My parents were good once until I brought misfortune upon this family."

"Karina, I mean no disrespect, but for your parents to treat you horribly and abandon you in some asylum… they were just never good people." Elsa said. Reflecting on her own experiences, she felt a connection to Karina, a level of true understanding. But Karina's experiences were far worse, far more damaging.

Sebastian had remained silent for some time, finally sitting beside Karina. "What you did for your family was noble. I don't understand how your parents could not see that. I don't know anyone else who would have done that, I don't know if I would have been able to at that age. I…" He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. "I have failed to protect those who have needed me in the past. It is my greatest flaw, my cowardice. I am happy to have made friends who are stronger and braver than I." He smiled at Karina and Elsa, both of whom smiled back lightly.

They talked a bit longer before they went to their bedrooms to sleep for the night. Karina however, could not shake the thought of her sister hating her, and she was tormented by it all night as she tossed and turned.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kristoff groaned when Anna had more lessons planned for him. "Anna, listen… I need a break from this… I mean, I haven't had real quality time with Sven in like, days! Please, can't I just take today off?"<p>

Anna sighed. "Well, Sven is your best friend… oh, alright. But tomorrow, we're back to teaching you not to belch in front of dignitaries, mister!" She giggled.

"I'm sorry, it just came out…" Kristoff hugged her before getting his winter wear on, heading down to where Sven was moping in his stable. When he saw Kristoff enter, he perked up, prancing around happily. "Hey there, bud… I know, it's been a few days… come on, let's go take a walk in the mountains, huh? Just like old times. It's a mild day out and the snow is still pretty fresh."

"Oh, can I come too?" Olaf asked, waddling up to them.

"'Course you can! Exercise is a good thing for you… I think…" Kristoff tilted his head, not sure if the talking snowman really needed ANYTHING except a small cloud of flurries to keep him at optimal temperature.

The three set off, Kristoff leaving one arm on Sven's back, patting him. "I know it's been a bit hard getting used to all these changes, Sven… but I promise, everything'll be okay in the end. We'll still have our walks like this. Hey, maybe you'll even find your own princess, huh?" Sven raised his 'brows,' grunting enthusiastically. "Sure! I always said that out of the two of us you were the stud." Sven grinned, closing his eyes as he puffed out his chest proudly, trotting around. "Showing off, huh?" Kristoff laughed as he ruffled the hair on Sven's head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nothing like the old days between two best friends<strong>

**Nothing like the days past of nostalgic bliss**

**Reminiscing on those fun times that never seemed to end**

**Those are the times I really miss…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>But we're still best buds both now and then<strong>

**And reindeers are still better than most people…**

**Don't forget snowmen!**

**We were fine in that shack, and we'll be fine in that steeple!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>There's nothing like a guy and his pals<strong>

**Nothing better in the world for sure**

**We're still just a group of rascals**

**With this much fun, who needs to be mature?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nothing like the old days between two best friends<strong>

**Nothing like the days past of nostalgic bliss**

**Reminiscing on those fun times that never seemed to end**

**Those are the times I really miss…**

* * *

><p>As Kristoff and Sven goofed around, Olaf tripped over something, landing into the fresh snow with an 'oof!' He shook his head, looking behind him curiously to inspect what he had tripped on, picking it up in his stubby arms.<p>

"Hey, Kristoff, look at what I found!" Olaf said.

"Just a second!" Kristoff replied as he and Sven wrestled to the ground, laughing. "You cheater, you poked my eye with your antler! You know that smarts!"

"But Kristoff, you know I can't read!" Olaf replied.

"What would you need to- woah, almost got me there Sven! Uh, what would you need to read in the middle of the forest?" Kristoff replied.

"This book that I found!" Olaf smiled, holding it up.

"Alright, alright- Sven you're crushing me!" Kristoff burst out laughing when Sven fake cried only to burst out laughing himself. Kristoff got to his feet and finally went over to see what Olaf was holding, briefly flipping through it. "Looks like someone just writing down notes of some sort." He turned to the inside cover, raising a brow. "Turin…" Kristoff said to himself.

"Turin? Hey Sven, that's the nice man we helped out of the snow yesterday! They've probably met Anna and Elsa by now." Olaf smiled.

Sven furrowed his 'brows,' looking at the book and around him a bit. He snorted lowly, grunting as he spoke to Kristoff.

"Huh… you don't remember being anywhere near this area when you brought them to the castle? Huh… they were buried under a snow pile by the mountain pass? That's harsh… I don't remember seeing them at all last night." Kristoff said, and then Sven realized something.

Helga had been nowhere to be seen in the stable area that morning. If Turin and Johanna were in the castle, where else would she be? His answer would soon come when Sven noticed many pairs of footsteps in the snow, going over to sniff them. He blinked, widening his eyes when he could make out horse tracks in the snow, and that the footsteps were not placed in any sort of calm or orderly fashion. He grunted urgently to Kristoff, making his way further up the steady incline as he followed the tracks.

"Sven, wait!" Kristoff cried, grabbing Olaf and swiftly hopping on Sven's back. It took some time, but when Sven heard a low whine, his ears flickered to attention, following the sound until he came across what he had been looking for.

Tethered to a tree as Fraener had wished and having been exposed to the elements and the cold all through the night, Helga rested against the base of the tree, whining lightly, her voice croaky as she had been neighing hysterically all night. Sven whined worriedly as Kristoff hopped off him, approaching her. Helga shakily got to her feet when he approached, opening her eyes fully as she backed up as far as the rope would allow her, her voice cracking as she tried to cry out.

"Hey, hey… it's okay." Kristoff spoke gently, holding up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help."

Helga glanced up when she noticed and recognized Sven and Olaf. When she did, she grit her teeth, yanking at her tether more. Sven grunted to her in a confused tone, and when she replied with her own whining, his eyes widened, becoming upset. Kristoff looked from one to the other.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. So Sven led you to the castle, and then someone kidnapped your family and dragged you out here? That makes no sense... can you describe them to us?" Kristoff listened intently. "Huh… not sure I really know who that is… but listen, we have to get you somewhere warm. My wife is the Princess, I'll talk to her and figure something out, okay? I'm going to untie you from here."

Too weak to protest, Helga allowed Kristoff to untie her from the tree. He held onto the rope, leading her back towards the kingdom. Sven looked over at her, grunting lightly as he gently nudged her. She snorted angrily at him in response.

"Don't be upset Sven, looks like she had a rough night. Let's just get her warmed up and fed and maybe she'll feel better. Then I'll go with Anna to see if I can figure out where her family is."

When they returned, Kristoff got Helga settled into the stables and Sven remained there with her. He glanced over at the saddened horse, feeling terrible about what had transpired after they parted the night before.

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa were sitting with Karina and Sebastian when Kristoff and Olaf walked in.<p>

"Hey, Anna? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure! Be back in a bit you guys." She replied.

As they went to leave, Elsa noticed Olaf was there, standing up. "Wait. Kristoff, I'd like Olaf to stay here if you don't mind."

He shrugged in response. "Sure, why not sis?" He smiled, and Elsa rolled her eyes as she smirked lightly.

Karina and Sebastian stared at Olaf with fascination, although Karina seemed to be a bit frightened. When Olaf waddled over, she jumped up, standing behind Sebastian and gripping his shoulders. Sebastian blinked in surprise at this, chuckling lightly as he stood.

"Come now, you've braved against an evil sorcerer, surely this isn't as threatening? It is quite unusual though… Elsa, how is this creature mobile?" Sebastian asked.

"I created him with my powers." Elsa replied, smiling as she knelt down. "Olaf, I have a special assignment for you."

Olaf beamed, nodding. "Sure! I love to help you and Anna out!"

Elsa smiled a bit more in response, gently taking Karina's hand and assuring her it was alright. "Olaf, this is Karina. She is a guest here for some time, and I need you to be as good a friend as you are to Anna and I. Karina needs someone special to confide in. Can you do that?"

"I'd love to! I love making new friends. O- Oh, do you like hugs, Karina?" Olaf asked.

She cleared her throat a bit, smiling shyly. "I… I suppose…" She hesitantly bent down, hugging the miniature snowman. It was nicer than she thought; for most of her life, she did not know the joy of a loved one's embrace. No, her parents had scorned her. She stood back up, smiling a bit more. "Thank you, Olaf. That was very nice."

Sebastian watched the scene, sighing contently. There was a feeling of joy and happiness floating in the air like fresh snow on a crisp winter wind. He watched on as Olaf chattered away, even making Karina laugh a bit.

"Sebastian? Prince Sebastian?" Elsa said his name, placing her hand on his shoulder gently to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sebastian said, standing a bit straighter.

"Would you like to get some fresh air? It's a nice day out today." Elsa asked.

Sebastian smiled, nodding. "Sure, I would like that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anna gasped when Kristoff told her what he and Sven had discovered inside the stables as she looked over at Helga, taking the book Olaf had found into her hands and looking it over. "Who could have done such a thing? Elsa and I weren't told a thing about this!"<p>

"I don't know… do you have any idea what that entrance I told you about leads to?" Kristoff asked. "I'm still not a hundred percent on the whole palace layout thing."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "It's okay… but I think that entrance leads to the court members' suites, a common room, the-"

"Wait a second… the court members, as in all of those old guys Elsa has to deal with?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes… I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask if they saw anything… maybe they heard the ruckus outside, and managed to catch one of the people who tried to hurt Karina's family." Anna said. "Poor Karina… she was so anxious to see her sister again." She frowned. "I know I wanted nothing but for Elsa to come back home when she ran away."

Anna joined Kristoff in approaching the entrance in question, Anna knocking on the door. "Um, excuse me? It's Anna, Princess Anna! I- well, we wanted to ask you a question!"

Fraener had been reading when he heard the sound outside the door, slamming the book shut and gritting his teeth. "Curses… they must have suspicions about the prison scum… it's that peasant girl, probably crying crocodile tears to the queen…" He growled lowly, rising from his chair swiftly. Voss had been humming to himself when he was suddenly hoisted up by his collar, Fraener forcefully getting him to his feet and pointing a crooked finger towards the door. "Voss, answer the door and distract that confounded princess and her simpleton husband! I knew it would be a risk to keep them here…"

Kristoff pounded on the door, getting impatient. "Hey, come on, there are people missing here!"

Voss jumped a bit, nodding shakily as he hurried to the door, answering it. "O- Oh, hello, your highness… did you need something?"

"Hi, um, we're here because we have a bit of a problem. See, we think that some friends of ours went missing last night, and that they were kidnapped. I wanted to see if anyone here saw or heard anything last night that may help us find them." Anna explained.

Voss gulped, tugging at his collar a bit. "W- Well, I can say that I didn't hear anything, ah… I went to bed early last night…"

While Voss distracted Kristoff and Anna, Fraener moved quickly, pulling out a key ring, opening a door and closing it behind him. He descended a long flight of stairs into a dark and dank area; the dungeon. He approached a cell, unlocking it and opening it. Inside, Turin looked up at Fraener with his brows furrowed deeply. He held Johanna to him close, who was coughing and groaning painfully.

"Are you going to release us?" Turin pleaded. "Please, at least tend to my wife, she's fallen ill!"

Fraener grimaced at them. "Don't get your hopes up… this is simply a relocation effort." He bound their hands once more and tied cloths around their mouths, dragging them out a different exit and moving them into a carriage, throwing a blanket over them. He then went to another court member, telling him to take the cargo in back to the nearest asylum. "Tell them there that they attempted to burglarize the palace, they'll believe you."

Kristoff was getting frustrated. "So you're telling me that if we search this place, we won't find anything, right?"

"Y- You can't! I- I mean, I… y- you're making me v- very nervous, sir!" Voss cried.

"Why, because you're guilty?" Kristoff snapped.

"Hey, calm down… maybe we should try something else…" Anna said to Kristoff, but he wouldn't have it. He turned, putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling. Moments later, Sven had undid the latch of the stable door, appearing in the doorway, and Kristoff gently pulled Anna next to him.

"Sven, do you remember their scent at all, Karina's family?" He asked.

Sven thought for a moment, nodding.

"Alright then, as Prince of Arendelle, I command you to search the place." Kristoff smirked.

Anna gasped as Sven trotted inside, making Voss jump and squeak in surprise. Anna giggled as Sven knocked things over and sent objects tumbling, but all laughter stopped when Sven gained a sudden alertness, lifting his head and grunting at Kristoff.

"Oh my-… he says he smells them!" Kristoff made his way inside, Anna following behind him. They followed Sven until they approached a door, Sven grunting again. "Anna, where does this door lead to?"

Anna looked up at him, her eyes wide. "The… the dungeon…"

Kristoff inhaled sharply, turning around to see Voss about to break for it when he grabbed him. "You get me the key to this door, NOW."

Voss reached into his pocket, whimpering as he shook. "Wh- Whatever y- you say, your highness…"

Kristoff snatched the key from him and opened the door, he and Anna continuing inside. Voss reached out a hand to try to get their attention, but one glare from Sven stopped him in his tracks, making him cower. As they continued down the long flight of stairs, reaching the bottom, they looked around.

"Johanna?" Anna called out, looking around.

"Turin? Turin!" Kristoff called, not able to see too well, the dungeons being dark even in the daytime.

Anna noticed one of the cell doors were open, looking inside. "Hm… we usually always keep the doors closed." She then saw something glimmering in the low light, tilting her head as she knelt down, picking up the item. Upon close inspection, she noticed it was a necklace. "Kristoff…?" She looked back, standing up and approaching him with the necklace when he came over.

"Hm… come on. Sven'll be able to tell us it's theirs." Kristoff said, heading back up. When Sven sniffed it, he gave a nod.

"Oh no… they really were down there… how could this have happened?" Anna frowned deeply. "Kristoff, we have to tell Elsa about this. Karina needs to know what happened to her family."

"Come on, Sven. You can go update Helga about this." Kristoff said, glaring at Voss as they headed out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elsa and Sebastian were walking about the courtyard, having been talking quite a bit.<p>

"I'm sorry that you felt so afraid of your own talent for so many years, Elsa." Sebastian said.

"Talent? Is that what you would call it?" Elsa smiled.

"Well, yes… to make something as delightful as Olaf, it's certainly a talent to me." He replied.

"That's true… but my powers have the potential to harm others as well. That's what I feared most of all. I love Anna more than anything."

"I wish my brother and I loved each other that much. He's… not a warm person, much like my father. I think my father wishes he were the elder and not me. I'm more like my mother." He smiled sadly. "I fear for her future."

Elsa frowned. "What do you mean? Is she in danger?"

"Yes. You see, she isn't healthy." He sighed lightly.

"That's awful… is there any way for her to recover?"

"Well… it would take much time and care… but my father does not give her that time or that care. I am the one that makes an effort to ensure she has proper care… but I can only do so much as Prince. My father will always say she is fine and brush it off…"

"I'm so sorry. I wish I still had my mother and father. They spent my entire life burdened by my powers… I wish I could ask them for forgiveness."

"You are not a burden, Elsa. They did it because you are their daughter and they loved you. And Anna always waited for you because she loves you too."

Elsa smiled lightly. "Thank you. Sometimes I don't feel like I've repaid their love enough."

Sebastian was about to say something when Kristoff and Anna rushed into the courtyard. "Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called, taking a moment to catch her breath once they reached her.

"Anna, what on Earth is the matter?" Elsa frowned, blinking.

"Elsa, something is terribly wrong! I think something terrible happened to Karina's family!" Anna cried. "We have to have a search team sent out like, now!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Elsa held her hands up, exhaling sharply. "Slow down, and let's not jump to conclusions."

"But Elsa, we have proof!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, hang on a minute." Elsa replied. "I want you to start from the beginning, and calmly explain to me what happened."

"I think I'll have to start from the beginning, Elsa." Kristoff said.

As Kristoff and Anna explained their story, Sebastian stood silently, deeply concerned. Meanwhile, Karina and Olaf had been walking through the castle, talking to each other.

"Wow… that curse sounds terrible. Is there any way to make it better?" Olaf asked.

"Yes… but it isn't easy… and I'm afraid I may cause others to be harmed in the process…" Karina sighed.

"I think Elsa was afraid of that too… but now everything's okay, so I think you'll be okay too." He smiled as they walked out into the courtyard, where the others were gathered not far away.

"… Very well, Anna. I believe you and Kristoff both. We will send out a search party for Turin and Johanna until they are found." Elsa said as she spoke to Anna.

"Search party?" Karina asked as she approached them, and the other four turned to look at her, surprised by her sudden appearance. "My… my sister… do you… do you know something?"

Anna took a step forward, forcing a smile. "O- Oh, don't worry, Karina. Everything is going to be okay. We're just going to see if maybe there was a misunderstanding or-"

"What is that? What is that you're holding? Please, let me see it." Karina said, cutting her off.

Anna widened her eyes then, realizing Karina had seen that she was holding Johanna's locket. "I, uh, it's just a trinket I came across-"

"Please, I need to see it!" Karina said with urgency. Anna reluctantly handed it to her. When Karina looked upon it, her eyes widened, her body visibly tensing up as she shook her head.

"Hey… Karina, look… when Elsa ran away, I was super scared… I wanted nothing but for her to come back, which is why I climbed all the way up the mountain to-"

"She's gone." Karina whispered, her hands closing around the locket.

Elsa took a step forward then. "Karina, wherever they are, we will find them. We will figure out why-"

"They don't want me anymore." Karina said a bit louder, staring at the ground.

Anna frowned. "Karina, just take deep breaths… you ran a fever the last time you were stressed out…"

"They never want to see me again… I gave this locket to Johanna when we were children, before I was taken away… she always wore it… she must have given it to you and told you to never speak of where she went…"

"Karina, that's not it at all." Kristoff intervened. "Your family is in danger!"

"Yes, they are! From me! And they know it, so they left!" The locket slipped from her hands as she fell to her knees, holding the sides of her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "He told me this would happen… he told me they would all turn against me, one by one…"

Olaf frowned, waddling over to her. "Nonono, don't cry! I said everything would be okay, remember? I'm sure your sister loves you just like Anna and Elsa love each other!"

Karina began to breathe shakily, glancing at the locket. Her expression became twisted with confusion and distress, and when her hand shot for it, her fingers tightening around it, steam began to rise from within her palm. "She promised she would always love me… lies… lies! You're lying!"

Sebastian stepped forward then, and to everyone's surprise, he gently hugged her. Steam becoming smoke was rising swiftly from her hand around the locket now, her whole body shaking.

"I know what I see, Karina. I know that you are more than what you have been valued by others in your life and that if you and your sister are as close as you have told me, that she would never leave you. Please, give us a chance. Do not let the curse control you. Don't let it shut us out."

Karina bit her lip, her trembling hand dropping the locket to hug him back. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf watched the scene in awe, and despite the heated situation- quite literally- she smiled. When Sebastian helped her up, she folded her hands to her chest.

"I- I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… I'm just so upset, I-"

"Don't worry. We will find your sister, I assure you that." Elsa smiled. "Come, you need to recover."

"Y- Your highness… please, allow me." Sebastian said, gently helping Karina into the castle.

Anna sighed sadly, going over to retrieve the locket, hissing lightly as it was still a bit hot from when Karina had been gripping it. "She's getting worse… Elsa, we have to figure out a way to undo this curse soon…"

"I know. But with her family gone, it's going to distress her more, understandably so." Elsa frowned.

"They can't be far… Sven said their scent was fresh." Kristoff said.

"I think we should go back to Pabbie… there's got to be a way to at least slow down the curse." Anna said.

"Let's get the search team out first. If we find Karina's family, that will help her more than anything." Elsa said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, the first signs of Karina's curse taking hold! Will she succumb to it, or will the help of her new found friends help her to stop it? Will Turin and Johanna find a way to escape before being locked up in an asylum? As you saw, there was another song written by moi this chapter, I knew at some point I wanted a fun song to add a bit of comic relief before jumping back into the drama. I hope you enjoyed, and please stay tuned until next time! :)<strong>


	6. A Growth of Emotions

**Good evening, fellow readers! For those of you experiencing inclement winter weather such as myself, please stay safe; although, it's quite appropriate for this fanfiction in particular, is it not? Before I leave you to read on, I will tell you there is one song in this chapter, so as always, sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Turin grunted, finally managing to undo his binds in the back of the carriage they were currently bouncing about on. They were embarking, against their will, on a long and arduous journey far past the mountains to an asylum where they would receive the same treatment as Karina had for the majority of her childhood. However, Turin was going to do everything to make sure that wasn't going to happen. He reached down to undo the rope around his feet and the cloth around his face, before doing the same for his wife. He then gritted his teeth, whipping off the thick cloth covering them. This surprised the council member driving the carriage, losing control of the reins and the horses veered a sharp left, the carriage wheel being uplifted on the left side when rolling over a fist sized rock. The back of the carriage popped up, and Turin and Johanna were tossed from it, landing harshly on the side of the dirt road. The carriage continued on, and Turin coughed as he sat up.<p>

"Johanna…" He groaned, crawling over to her and shaking her lightly. "Johanna, please, hang on!" He cradled her close to him, grunting as he lifted her onto his back and shakily stood to his feet. He needed to find someone, anyone, that would help her. "Stay with me, Johanna… " After walking for what seemed like forever, he fell to his knees, breathing sharply and looking around. Grass encircled a small area of stones, and as his vision began to blur, he thought he saw them moving.

Sometime later, Turin slowly blinked his eyes open, his vision beginning to clear. He sat up, brushing the raven colored hair from his face and looking around. "Johanna?" When he heard no reply, he became more alert, getting to his feet. "Johanna, where are you?"

"Turin?"

He turned at the sound of the voice, seeing his wife among a group of rocks. She seemed to be awake, and in far better condition than she had been before he woke up. "Are you alright? How do you feel? You look… you seem recovered!"

"I feel… fine, actually… I can breathe normally and I feel well rested. You look cleaned up yourself." She smiled, taking his hands in hers. "How did this happen? There's no one here, who could have helped us get to this state?"

When they heard a soft rumbling followed by several popping sounds, they both turned and their eyes widened, not believing what they were seeing.

* * *

><p>Karina stared at her feet, her hands folded in her lap. Sebastian sat beside her, glancing over at her every now and then.<p>

"If I'm making you uncomfortable, I can give you some time to yourself." He said. When Karina shook her head, his mouth formed into a glimpse of a smile. "Alright." He sighed lightly. He reached into his pocket, taking out a small piece of cloth, opening it to reveal a stunning diamond ring. "My mother gave me this ring. She told me once to give it to the woman I wish to marry someday." He said, showing it to Karina. "I love my mother dearly. But unfortunately… it isn't enough. The tension in our family keeps her ill. Normally I would say to someone I'm discussing this with that they don't know the pain I feel every day, how useless I feel, from not being able to do a thing to save someone I love. But… you do know. I would never wish such a thing on anyone."

Karina looked up at Sebastian. "I never thought any of this would follow when I tried to save my sister all those years ago. I didn't want to lose the one person who didn't think I was some… some mistake."

"You are no such thing." Sebastian smiled. "And… I suppose I'm glad about one thing that came from you saving your sister, other than that of course."

"What is that?" Karina asked.

"I've had the pleasure of knowing you." Sebastian smiled, and Karina smiled back lightly.

"The woman who receives that ring… she will be very lucky." Karina said, blushing lightly as she looked down at her hands.

Olaf was peeking through the doorway, giggling quietly. "I knew everything would be okay…" He said to himself.

* * *

><p>In the council chamber, Fraener paced around while King Charles stared at the two seats designated for a King and Queen to sit, and was where Elsa was seated when she and the court members had meetings. Charles had been silent for some time.<p>

"My eldest son is the more foolish of the two, to my misfortune. He inherited his weakness from his mother." He turned to Fraener. "That peasant girl is quite an obstacle, is she not?"

"I tried to dispose of her once, but she has won the favor of the queen. Directly going against her order would be treason." Fraener replied.

"Then by all means, do it indirectly. I'm not a patient man… but fear not, I will do what I can to convince my son to see things my way." Charles said.

"I will continue to do what I can to fulfill your wishes, your highness." Fraener said, bowing.

"Your loyalty to the Kingdom of Sweden will be rewarded greatly. There are things to be done first."

* * *

><p>After Olaf had excitedly told Anna what he'd seen, she updated Elsa with the news as she sat in Elsa's bedroom, Elsa staring out the window behind her.<p>

"I think they're perfect for each other! After all of the horrible things Karina has been through, this is what she deserves, someone who finally makes her happy…" Anna smiled.

"Yes… he does seem to make her happy. He's much kinder than his father." Elsa replied.

Anna's nimble fingers threaded through hair as she undid her up do. "We should encourage them to spend more time together... and if her family is found soon, she won't have that to worry about that, so then she and Prince Sebastian can become closer, and then the curse will be broken!"

Elsa smiled sadly, turning and going over to Anna as she began to braid her hair. Anna blinked as she felt her sister's hands threading the strands of her hair together. "Remember when mother braided our hair like this, Anna?"

Anna sighed lightly, the memories bittersweet in her heart. "Yes. I loved when she braided my hair…"

"Me too." Elsa said. "She used to tell me a little story when she did." Elsa closed her eyes for a moment. "She said that ages before our time, people began to braid each other's hair as a symbol of a special bond they shared. Even when they were away from each other, they would keep that person with them, that like their hearts, their hair was-"

"Woven." Anna smiled, tears brimming her eyes as Elsa finished braiding her hair, turning to look at her sister.

"Yes." Elsa said, taking her hands in hers.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sisters have a special bond unlike any other<strong>

**A friendship meant to last from start to end**

**And nothing can ever bring us closer**

**Than the things we help ourselves to mend**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Despite all the obstacles to overcome<strong>

**You've always tried to take me away**

**From the darkness looming so fearsome**

**To the happiness of a new day…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Like strands of hair within a braid<strong>

**Our love will melt every heart frozen**

**Hardships may make the ends frayed**

**But no matter what we'll always be woven**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I waited so long for you to understand<strong>

**I'll love you always for who you are**

**We'll get through anything hand in hand**

**Things will be better than they've been so far**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I know that you've been there for me always<strong>

**Even though I tried to shut you out**

**Trust me, it was painful for all of those days**

**The loneliness made me want to scream and shout…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Like strands of hair within a braid<strong>

**Our love will melt every heart frozen**

**Hardships may make the ends frayed**

**But no matter what we'll always be woven**

* * *

><p>"But I wonder…" Anna sniffled a bit, wiping one cheek. "I never… I never asked mother for some reason. But… what does it mean when you braid your own hair?"<p>

Elsa's eyes brimmed with tears too, gently pulling Anna in for a hug. "It means that a loved one is missed… that you want nothing more but for that person to be near."

Anna closed her eyes as she hugged Elsa back. "It always felt that way to me…"

When they broke the hug, Elsa looked down. "Anna… despite my intentions to protect you, I… I know now that I only caused you more pain. Spending all those years away from you… years we can't get back-"

"Elsa… I don't blame you for anything. I'm just happy we're okay now… that you're okay." Anna said.

"Me too." Elsa replied. "You know… I may have happened to hear that more of our favorite chocolates were being made today in the kitchens." Her smile grew when Anna's eyes widened with anticipation, the two laughing as they held hands, hurrying out of the room and down the hall.

Since she had let Anna back into her heart, she began to relearn the meaning of fun and happiness.

* * *

><p>As Sebastian was still talking with Karina, the two enjoying each other's company and lifting her spirits a bit, he suddenly heard a familiar sound; a low voice clearing their throat behind him, and the lighthearted mood vanished right then. He shut his eyes for a moment, exhaling deeply before opening them, turning to face his father as he stood. Karina stood as well.<p>

"Child, you may be a… guest of honor, or some sort, in this palace at present… you are still of low social status and you will show respect when a King enters a room." Charles said sternly as he glared at Karina.

She gasped lightly, quickly bowing her head, remaining bent a few moments. "Please, forgive me your highness."

"That's better." Charles replied.

Sebastian became frustrated, shaking his head. "Father, this isn't necessary. She meant no disrespect towards you."

"You have been far too casual with these peasant guests, Sebastian. You are to accompany me immediately to private quarters; we have much to discuss."

Sebastian sighed and nodded, figuring it would be no use to argue. "Yes, father." He glanced back at Karina with a silent apology in his expression as he followed his father out of the room.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Anna were smiling and chatting as they headed back from the kitchens, finishing off some chocolate fudge. Anna was in the middle of notoriously stuffing some into her mouth when they nearly bumped into Charles and Sebastian who had been heading to the council chambers to speak privately. Anna blinked as her mouth was stuffed with chocolate, a bit on her lip as she bowed, quickly trying to swallow the delicious fudge so she could speak.

"Hi, hello, your highness." Anna chuckled nervously. "Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

Elsa of course was more poised, nodding her head. "Good afternoon, King Charles."

Charles grimaced a bit at Anna before giving the smallest hint of a smile at Elsa. "Elsa, how nice to see you here. Perhaps when I've finished speaking with my son, the two of you can take a turn about the town, hm? Fresh air comes in ample supply here."

Anna blinked as Elsa smiled unexpectedly smiled, probably more than she intended or realized. "Yes, I'd like that." Elsa replied.

Sebastian smiled awkwardly, clearing his throat and nodding. "I could use some fresh air…"

Charles gave a nod as he and Sebastian passed them, and Elsa released a sigh she had been holding in. She shook her head then, straightening up. Anna tilted her head.

"Uh, Elsa…? Everything okay?" She asked.

The blonde looked around, biting her lip. "Sorry… I… I need some water."

Elsa excused herself, striding down the hallway as her thoughts began to swell to a chorus of chattering in her mind. She finally approached a door, reaching into a small pocket and revealing a key, unlocking the door and entering. She closed the door quietly behind her, resting her back against it for a moment before taking a step forward. In the room were a number of portraits, all former monarchs of her family who lived in this castle before her. She approached one in particular, staring at it for a few moments.

"I need your guidance." She said to the portrait, gently pulling the curtain back to reveal it was of her mother and father. "I need your guidance to be better. I… I know I have control of my powers now… I've gained respect back from the people but not of the court… I don't know what more I can do to convince them that I am worthy of that." She sighed, removing the gloves from her hands to look at them, reflecting upon the last few months of her life. "I'm finally learning to let people in, mother, father… I… I'm so happy that Anna is back in my life, that I can be close to her again. But… is that really enough? I'm beginning to feel a new kind of love. I regretted shutting Anna out, and I could have lost her forever. What if I let this love I feel just pass me by? I don't want to feel regret anymore, but… is this the right choice? I need your help… I need you here…" Elsa wiped away a few tears, sighing lightly as she held the gloves to her chest, staring at the painting as she continued to reflect upon what was in her heart.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was sitting in the council chambers, staring at his hands before placing them on his knees, taking in a deep breath. Watching his father slowly pace around the room was dizzying. Why couldn't he just say what he wanted to and get it over with? It was a game he played since Sebastian was a boy; pace about with an intimidating air, like a lion taunting his already doomed prey and just prolonging the inevitable, sucking the confidence from him and replacing it with dread, losing the battle even before a single word was uttered. Finally, finally Charles stopped, turning to face his son with a stern expression.<p>

"Tell me, son. Are you enjoying your stay here in Arendelle?" Charles asked.

Another game he played; acting casual and dancing around his real issue, jabbing at all angles and manipulating the answers given from seemingly innocent questions.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, father. Arendelle is a lovely place and I've made some wonderful friends here."

"Yes, I can see that. If only your mother had the pleasure of seeing it… seeing such a wonderful place. It would greatly help her morale." Charles replied.

Sebastian shut his eyes, shaking his head. "Father, I-"

"We both want something out of this, Sebastian, and you will cooperate in order for it to happen. You want your mother to recover, and I want-"

"How can you not want it?! She is your wife, she loves you!" Sebastian cried, standing up.

"You will not talk to me in such a manner, Sebastian." Charles snapped. "I told you on the journey here that we were coming here for one reason."

"Father, Queen Elsa is a wonderful woman, I cannot deny that. I enjoy her company greatly… but-"

"But you will propose to her by week's end, do you understand? I have given you far enough time and the games stop now."

"Father, if you gave me a chance to actually tell you how wonderful… I mean no disrespect to the Queen or imply she is lacking in any manner, but I feel a special connection with-"

"You stop right there!" Charles shouted, banging his hand on the table. "The day you even fathom a relationship with that lowly woman or any woman of equally low social status is the day that I am lying cold in a grave!" At this, Sebastian glanced to the side, his brows furrowed. "Either you do what you were brought here to do or you and your mother will both suffer the consequences and her blood will be on your hands!" Charles stormed out of the room, leaving Sebastian to rest his head in his hands, not knowing what he would do now. Would he sacrifice his happiness, and Karina's, or his mother?

* * *

><p>Sven munched on some food that Olaf was feeding him from sitting on his back, Olaf giggling every once and again. Kristoff rolled his eyes as he walked alongside them. He decided to pay a visit to his family in the mountain valley, hoping that they could offer him advice to remedy the problems that had arisen recently. As he approached, he heard voices ahead, raising a brow.<p>

"Huh, they're not usually this active when no one's around." Kristoff said. Indeed, he was right, but he would soon discover the reason why. When he reached the small area, his eyes widened, not believing what he saw.

"Hey Kristoff, why do you look so surprised?" Olaf asked before Sven stopped, the three of them wearing the same expression.

"Ah, Kristoff, how nice of you to visit! We've had some company in the last few days, perhaps you know them?" Pabbie smiled.

"… Turin…? Johanna?" Kristoff spoke, and the couple looked over at him, glancing at each other for a moment.

"Prince Kristoff…" Johanna replied, shaking her head. "N- No, please, don't harm us anymore!" She cried. "Whatever we've done, we'll leave this land, but please, don't harm us or my sister, I-"

"Hey, hey, I'm not here to hurt you or Turin… actually, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Kristoff exclaimed. "You're both okay, this is… this is great! How did you get here?"

"As I told you, Kristoff would never mean to harm good people such as yourself." Pabbie smiled.

"That man… he had us imprisoned and left my wife to die! If these… these kind creatures had not crossed our paths… Johanna would have succumbed to the elements." Turin said, gently holding Johanna close to him.

"Look… I'm really sorry this happened to you, and I'm sure you've been through a lot, but we have to get you back to the castle. Karina's worried sick about you and she's starting to think you guys left her on purpose. We've tried to tell her otherwise, but she's really upset about it. It's making her worse." Kristoff said.

"Turin, we have to go see Karina… we can trust him." Johanna said. "I cannot stay another day away from her, she needs me."

Sven grunted happily then, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth playfully. "Oh, and, your horse, Helga, is in our stables."

Turin beamed. "Helga? She's alright? You must have found her! That terrible man had her taken to the-"

"The woods, I know. Sven here found her." Kristoff said, gently patting Sven's head.

"We haven't a moment to waste." Johanna smiled, turning to Pabbie and the other trolls. "I cannot ever repay you for restoring us, and your hospitality."

Pabbie nodded. "I wish you luck, and I hope you are able to break the curse inflicting your sister." His expression became more serious then. "But be warned… just as the love of a companion will destroy the curse, hatred, and a broken spirit will give it the fuel it needs to manifest and take full hold. And what's worse, is that this sort of curse seems to… have an influence on others at times, as it increases their weakness."

Turin helped Johanna get seated on Sven's back, and Olaf turned to look at her, smiling wide. "Hi again, nice lady! I'm glad you're feeling better."

Johanna blinked before chuckling lightly. "Thank you, sir."

They all headed back to the castle as quickly as possible. Karina was once again in the stables, sitting with Helga and petting her nuzzle, hugging her gently.

"I miss them too, Helga." She sighed lightly, closing her eyes. "This is all my fault. I have brought this tragedy upon us. I'm so sorry."

"Indeed, you are."

Karina scrambled to her feet. Standing up and widening her eyes when Fraener stood before her. Helga's eyes widened also, neighing angrily and lifting her hooves into the air. "I- I'm sorry sir, you probably just startled her-"

"Come with me immediately, that animal is dangerous!" Fraener growled, and Karina whimpered as his bony fingers grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the stables, but not before shutting Helga inside and locking it up. She bit her lip as he dragged her inside, shutting the door behind him. "Now, you listen to me, peasant girl, and if you are wise, you will heed my words." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Your presence here has made things quite difficult for several parties, individuals which it would not be in your best favor to trifle with. You have already lost much since your stay here, and you will lose much more if you remain." He took a step forward, jabbing her chin as he forced her head up to look at him. "I know exactly what you're doing… and if you think I will allow another filthy peasant to worm their way into this kingdom, you're wrong."

Before he could say more, he heard voices outside, peeking out to see if he could make anyone out. When he saw Kristoff unlocking the stables and letting none other than Turin and Johanna inside, he grit his teeth. He heard footsteps then, whipping back to see Karina trying to make her way out. He growled, grabbing her arm and shaking her.

"Please sir, let me go!" Karina cried.

"You will not disobey me, headstrong girl!" Fraener wound his hand back to strike her, and he loomed over her as she tried to crawl away.

"Please, I didn't mean to do anything wrong!" Karina sobbed.

"You're a liar and a snake! All you peasants grovel in your filth and will do any sin to gain the wealth meant for true royalty! The day you become queen is the day I burn to ashes!" Fraener shouted.

Karina backed up against the wall, holding her head as she began to hear a high pitched sound. Fraener's voice began to drown out, and she heard a darker voice whispering. Steam began to rise from her hands, and when Fraener reached out to grab her, her eyes popped open, her hand shooting out to stop his. Fraener looked upon her in shock as she shoved him away from her, standing slowly as flames erupted around her hands, glaring at him darkly. Feeling fearful now, he slowly backed away, calling for the other council members to bring weapons.

* * *

><p>Turin beamed when he saw a familiar horse in the stables, who perked up at the sound of him. Helga thrashed about excitedly, trotting towards him once he was inside her stable. Turin laughed heartily, the two rejoicing. Johanna approached Helga also, joining in the happy reunion. Kristoff joined Sven in looking on happily. Helga opened her eyes after nuzzling Turin, blinking at Sven. She slowly approached him, snorting lightly as she looked at him warily, grunting. Sven responded by tilting his head, smiling and nodding. Helga's expression slowly melted into a knowing smile, before taking a step closer and nuzzling her face against his in a sort of hug, expressing her gratitude. Sven blinked, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he wore a lovesick expression.<p>

"Oh, good grief…" Kristoff groaned as he chuckled playfully, rubbing his forehead. "I think we've lost him."

Turin laughed at the scene, Johanna giggling as well. "I think they make a fine pair."

Olaf waddled out of the stables, hearing some commotion coming from the castle. "Hey, Kristoff! I hear something!"

"Huh? What is it, Olaf?" Kristoff asked, walking over to him.

Johanna turned to Turin. "I can't wait to see Karina… I hope she's alright."

Speaking of Karina, as council members surrounded her, she glanced from side to side at them, feeling extremely threatened.

"You will cease whatever witchcraft you're conjuring and go into the dungeon immediately for treason!" Fraener shouted.

Karina's hands grew brighter as Fraener held out a sword, and she screamed as she sent a fireball at them, causing them to scatter. Outside, Kristoff's eyes widened as he saw council members running every which way.

"Karina…" Kristoff breathed. "Olaf, you and Sven stay out here, understand?"

"But, she's my friend! If she's in danger I need to-"

"Trust me, I think you'd better stay here, it won't be pretty if you're around fire." Kristoff replied.

Johanna's eyes widened, running after Kristoff when he headed inside. He ducked when fire nearly singed him, Fraener still trying to subdue Karina.

"What the- let go of her!" Kristoff shouted.

Fraener looked to him, pointing a finger at her. "She tried to attack the council members with her witchcraft! She is to be arrested for high treason! She plans to overthrow the queen and take her place!"

"I highly doubt that!" Kristoff said angrily. "Get away from her! I'm getting Elsa!"

"Not necessary… she is out, so I called in the guards to take care of this filthy scum…" Fraener grinned as guards filed into the council chambers, Karina backing up and cowering from them.

"Stop! Stop trying to hurt me!" Karina cried.

Johanna ran into the large room then, her eyes widening. "KARINA!"

Karina's breath hitched as she saw and heard her sister, crying happy tears. However, this startled one of the guards, turning to shoot an arrow at her with his crossbow.

"NO!" Karina screeched, extending her hand so that wispy flames extended like a rope, wrapping around the arrow just inches from Johanna's face. The arrow burned to a crisp, and Karina grit her teeth as she moved the string of flames around the guard, wrapping around him and tossing him away. Guards began to come at Karina, and she thrust both her arms forward as they began being flung across the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elsa and Sebastian were walking around the town, Sebastian having seemed very distracted and upset at first, but Elsa's company helped him to feel a bit better, being a bit more talkative.<p>

"This truly is a beautiful place, Elsa. And… what you have had to overcome… it's very inspiring." Sebastian said.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled, rubbing her arm. "I'm happy that you've been able to stay so long. For someone who's spent most of their time alone, I… I've enjoyed spending it with you these past weeks."

Sebastian smiled softly. "So have I… with you, of course. You have many admirable qualities."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat at that, not being able to help her growing smile. As she internally struggled with her feelings, she wondered if she truly loved this man. Was this real? She had never had a crush or spoke to her parents about such things, so unfortunately, she had no real guidance to fall back on. There was something about Sebastian, perhaps it was his kindness and gentle nature that attracted her to him.

"Sebastian, I… admire you as well." She started. "I… it's a bit difficult to really put my true feelings into words…"

Sebastian looked over at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I… well, it's just that I-"

"Elsa!" A voice cried out suddenly, making her turn in surprise to see Anna running up to her, slowing to a stop as she caught her breath. "Something is… happening… at the palace! The guards were called to the council chambers… something about a… a fire… witchcraft…"

Elsa's eyes widened, looking from Sebastian to her. "It must be Karina… the curse! Anna, we must go to her immediately!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, a lot is going on in this chapter. Elsa will have to choose between what is right for Karina and her own desires, what will she choose? In the meantime, will they be able to help Karina? Will Turin and Johanna find themselves in trouble again? Before I end this, another side note; in the song for this chapter (and now you all understand the reasoning behind this fic's title!) if you can, imagine Elsa and Anna singing one verse each before singing the chorus together, essentially atoning for what happened in the film with each other. I hope you enjoyed, and please stay tuned until next time! :)<strong>


	7. A Recurrence of Nightmares

**Good evening readers! Thank you so much for your reviews so far, I really appreciate it. It's been a busy couple days, but I am back with a new chapter as this adventure continues! Last time we left off with a bit of action going on, so read on and see what happens! As always, please sit back and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>In the council chambers, Kristoff's eyes widened in horror, and Turin ran in, hugging Johanna to him. "Karina!" Kristoff shouted to her. "Karina, you have to stop!"<p>

Karina was crying, her lip trembling as she looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because this isn't who you are! Look, Elsa and Anna and me, we're all going to protect you! Elsa will call them off and we'll keep you safe!" Kristoff shouted.

"Who can save me? Who can stop this curse?" Karina screamed.

"I can!" Elsa stood in the doorway, and despite the danger, she walked up to Karina, whose eyes widened. "Listen to me, Karina. I have felt as scared as you do now… I can help you get through this, please, take my hand and we will find the answer together!" Elsa extended her hand.

Karina bit her lip, gasping when she suddenly felt something at her side. She looked down to see Olaf hugging her, staring up at her worriedly.

"Olaf, I told you to stay outside!" Kristoff shouted.

"Karina, please take my hand!" Elsa cried.

Karina looked back down at Olaf, her left arm slowly and shakily lowering to wrap around Olaf. Her right arm shakily moved towards Elsa, finally taking her hand. Elsa hissed, her hand icing over to protect herself. The heat emanating from Karina slowly ceased, and Elsa slowly helped her up. Karina felt herself being hugged by Johanna, a bit tightly as she hugged her back as they sobbed with relief. Anna approached them, gently rubbing Karina's back.

As Kristoff argued with Fraener, Sebastian slowly approached them, staring at the scene.

"I thought you had left…" Karina cried. "I thought you were… were afraid of me, or-"

"No, never… I would never abandon you." Johanna sniffled. "I'm so glad we're together again… I'm going to help you through this, I promise…" She heard Sebastian approach, turning to look at him before letting him see Karina.

"I'm a monster… aren't I…?" Karina said as Sebastian took her hands, looking at them.

"Absolutely not." He replied. "This curse is doing so much harm to you. I want to be able to help you to heal."

Elsa watched the two, glancing away and closing her eyes for a moment. "Guards, clean up this area. Come everyone, let's go to the main floor, we all need to take a breather from this."

Fraener growled, pointing a finger at Kristoff. "That wretch nearly killed us all! Her curse will no sooner be brought upon us, the royal family, the queen herself!"

"Will you shut up for a minute? If you'd listen, we're figuring things out!" Kristoff shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Elsa screamed, holding her temples for a moment as she sighed. "Head Councilor, you are dismissed."

"But, your highness, if I may-"

"NOW!" Elsa shouted, and Fraener grumbled as he left the room. Elsa exhaled sharply and Anna placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, are you okay?" She asked.

"I… I need a moment. Please excuse me." Elsa said in a hushed whisper, storming past everyone as she swiftly made her way out of the council chambers. Once she was alone, she leaned her back against the wall, sliding down. She took off her crown, looking at it before resting her head back. "What am I going to do… this cannot be the answer, I know that my happiness does not depend on the love of a man…" She said to herself, placing the crown back on her head and closing her eyes.

**"You know you want him…"**

Elsa gasped at the voice, whirling around before scrambling back upon seeing a figure standing before her. It was the same since she had been a child, the very same that fueled her fear. "No. No, I got rid of you. I got rid of my fear, I'm not afraid of my powers anymore."

**"Ah… but you think that's all there is to it? You know what you want, Elsa… why don't you just take what you want?"**

The figure looked much like Elsa, only with short, raven colored hair and more hatred in her features. Her dress was not a sapphire blue, but had a red transparency to it; not the color of fire, but the color of fear that haunted Elsa both on the night Pabbie had told her the prophesy… and the night where she was attacked by Hans' guards.

"I have to do things the right way… I'm not going to hurt anyone or run away from my problems." Elsa said.

**"Oh… so you think you're a diplomat now? Being that you have control of your powers, use them!"**

"No. You're right, I will not let them control me and I say the same for you!" Elsa cried.

**"She's nothing, Elsa… what is that girl to you? None can question you. If you want to prove to your enemies that you are worthy of their respect then demand it!" **

"No! I will not rule by fear! I want my people to love me, not be afraid of me!" Elsa cried.

**"No one loves you!"** Elsa's alter ego shouted, and a chill filled the room as ice began to crawl up the walls.

"You're wrong… Anna loves me." Elsa stood a bit straighter.

**"Are you going to continue to let everyone walk all over you? You know… what you want. What will you do? Will you take it, or let it slip through your fingers?"**

"I will hear no more of this. You're not a part of me anymore." Elsa turned away.

**"I will always be a part of you… I will always be what you are…"**

"Go away. Leave and do not come to me again."

**"You can hide and run from me all you want, I will always find you."**

"I said go away!" Elsa shouted.

**"You cannot deny me Elsa, you are a living weapon to do my bidding!"**

"I said leave me alone!" Elsa whirled around, blasting ice at the door as it was opening. Anna was on the other side, gasping as she fell back.

"Elsa? What-… what did I do?!" Anna cried.

Elsa stood in shock on the other side, pressing her hands against the door but it was frozen shut. "Anna…?! Anna! I- I… I'm sorry!"

"What… Elsa, I'm worried about you…" Anna said softly.

"Anna, I didn't mean that, I mean it… I… I said it to…"

"To who, Elsa?" Anna tilted her head, before widening her eyes. "I- Is someone trying to hurt you?"

"N- Yes… Anna… just…" Elsa sunk to the floor, holding her head. "Anna… my powers… are not the curse…"

"Wait, what? What are you saying? Elsa, unfreeze the door!"

**"Do not let her in, Elsa. She will only hold you back."**

"Elsa, please let me in!"

**"Keep her out!"**

"Elsa!"

**"Listen to me, Elsa!"**

Elsa let her head fall back, and Anna stepped back in horror as she heard her sister wail from inside. She bit her lip. Looking around until she spotted a sword on the high wall, she used the drapes to pull herself up, slipping a few times before grabbing it. She grunted as she used that and her hands to break up the ice and chip it away. "Elsa, I'm coming!" She wedged the sword in the door, gritting her teeth as finally, the door popped open. She gasped as she fell back, but threw the sword aside as she ran over to Elsa, curled up on the floor. "Elsa, look at me! It's okay, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you!"

Elsa cried as she experienced a breaking point, sobbing into Anna's shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Anna… I don't know how to protect everyone… I don't know how to make her go away…"

Anna furrowed a brow, looking at Elsa. "… Her?"

"The one who has haunted me since I hurt you that night. As children. The one who has fueled my fear. She has no name. She's… she's supposed to be me, but she isn't. "

"You're right, Elsa." Anna realized then that as much pain as she experienced from her separation from Elsa, she was beginning to see the extent of the true suffering she endured… or was still enduring. "She isn't you. She isn't my sister. You are." She gently took Elsa's braid into her hands. "Remember? We'll get through this. We'll make her go away."

Elsa sighed shakily, wiping her eyes as she sat up. "Anna… I… I think I lo-"

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted from the hall, hurrying to them. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes… everything is okay now." Anna helped Elsa to her feet.

Kristoff sighed with relief. "Good… uh, Sebas- Prince, Sebastian, wanted to speak with you, Elsa. He said he needs your help with something."

Elsa straightened herself out, blinking. "S- Sure… I'll go to him now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked.

"I think so…" Elsa gave Anna one more quick hug before making her way down the hall.

Sebastian paced about in his guestroom, sighing lightly as he took his mother's ring out of his pocket, looking upon it.

"What am I going to do…?" He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When Elsa entered, he smiled gently. "Thank you, Queen Elsa."

"Kristoff told me you needed to speak about something with me." Elsa said.

"Yes…" He nodded, clearing his throat. "I… I value our friendship. And because of that I trust you and value your opinion."

Elsa blinked. "I'm sorry, I'm… confused."

"Elsa… I can't deny it anymore. I love Karina." Sebastian exhaled, relief washing over him for finally being able to say it. "But… my father would never allow that to happen. If I don't do what he brought me here to do… he will abdicate the throne to my younger brother."

Elsa took a step forward, her heart sinking to hear these words. So… he did truly love Karina after all… there was no arguing it. "So are you willing to give up the throne for the one you love?"

"It isn't that, Elsa… I'd give it all up… but you see… my brother is unloving… cold… he, like my father, would allow my mother to rot away from her illness while they attend to political matters. That is more important to them. My brother resents me for being the elder. He will sacrifice our mother in order to make me miserable." He sighed. "I don't know what to do, Elsa, I don't know how to protect everyone."

**"You see, Elsa… he doesn't love you." **Elsa inhaled sharply at the voice, seeing her alter ego in the mirror several feet away. **"This is your chance to get what you want… take control, and the reward will be great. He will forget all about that girl."**

Elsa opened her mouth, nothing coming out at first. "I… I think…"

"If I marry Karina, I will have happiness with her but will lose my mother… if I don't… I will be able to save my mother… but will lose Karina… break her heart… either way, I lose…"

**"Take this chance… take what you want…"**

"I… I will marry you, Sebastian." Elsa couldn't believe what she just said, holding the tips of her fingers to her lips.

Sebastian looked up, blinking at her. "You… you'll marry me?"

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself to stand straighter. "Y- Yes…" The words began to pour in her mind then, and she couldn't stop herself. "If we marry… you will be able to help your mother. You can… you can make the announcement… tomorrow at supper."

Sebastian took a step forward. "And… Karina?"

Elsa looked away, hugging herself. "She… I will figure something out."

Sebastian nodded, sitting down. "I… I trust your decision, Elsa. I know you will make a good wife." He smiled, but there was a level of sadness in it.

"Thank you." She forced a smile. "I… I need to just take a walk…" She quickly exited the room.

**"See? Now… was that so hard…?"**

Elsa hissed at the voice, turning the corner before stopping short, nearly bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highness…" Karina bowed her head respectfully. "I'm glad I found you, I was looking for you."

"Looking for me…? Why?"

"Well… I wanted to thank you. Thank you… for being so understanding… I'm so glad to have found a friend in you… in everyone here. I'm starting to feel better already."

Anna joined them then, smiling. "Oh, hi Karina!"

"Hello, Princess Anna." Karina bowed her head again lightly. "I… I wanted to ask both of your opinions on something."

"Sure! What is it?" Anna asked.

Karina looked around before smiling. "I made this for him…" She takes out a neatly folded handkerchief she had sewn, his name stitched into it with lovely floral patterns. "He can use it to clean his glasses properly. When I give it to him, tomorrow at supper… I'm going to tell him I love him." She beams. "I… I never felt so… so brave in my life… since… since I protected my sister, since I was a child... I finally don't feel afraid."

Elsa's expression did not match Anna and Karina's, dread coming over her. Without warning, she turned, hurrying down the hall and to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. What had she done? Karina had placed her trust in her, and Elsa just threw it away… what would she gain from this? What would she lose? She knew that tomorrow, so many would be hurt.

**"Why are you fretting? You will have what you want."**

"This is NOT what I want!" Elsa shouted. "I'm going to go back and say to him that I changed my mind!" Before she could open the door, she and her alter ego grabbed it at the same time, ice spreading from the doorknob to cover the door in a thick sheet.

**"I would be careful if I were you, Elsa… next time, that could be anything… a table, a chair… your sister, perhaps…"**

Elsa took a step back. "What do you want?"

**"Power. And you are the perfect outlet for it dear… you just give it all to me…"**

"No… leave me alone!" Elsa cried as her alter ego shoved her back, stuffing a pillow in her face when she fell on her bed.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened her eyes, but she was not in her room. She was in the ballroom, slowly getting to her feet. She was in her nightgown, and she heard a sound. She looked up, gasping when she saw herself and Anna… as children. This was the night that Elsa's fear of her powers began. It was this moment that led to the downward spiral of her life into an abyss of loneliness and regret. She watched sadly as the blonde child called for her mother and father. She turned to the door, but her eyes widened when she saw the door was frozen shut.<p>

"No… mother, father! Please, you have to help Anna!" Elsa cried.

**"Don't you remember? Mama and papa aren't here to help her anymore."**

The doors burst open, and Elsa screamed as wind blasted her through the halls, landing harshly in the hallway, just outside her bedroom.

**"Anna could have died that night… her whole body could have completely solidified into solid ice… imagine what your mother and father would have thought… that you killed your sister, their precious daughter!"**

"No, stop! I'm not a monster! It was an accident! Anna still loves me!" Elsa cried.

**"Oh, she will always love you, Elsa… but… there are things… worse than death. Something else… could have happened to precious little Anna. Something… that if you would just cooperate… you could use to gain all the power in the land… and even beyond…"**

Elsa furrowed a brow, hearing the shuffling of footsteps from down the hall. She saw it was Anna, moving towards her in the shadows. "Anna… Anna please… I need your help… I can't endure this… this nightmare anymore!"

"But Elsa…" Anna replied, but something about her voice was different, unnatural even. When Anna stepped into the light, Elsa scrambled back as patches of ice covered her sister, and her eyes were frightening blue orbs that stared right into Elsa's soul. "… the nightmare's just beginning…"

Elsa screamed, running as Anna limped towards her. When she tried to get to her bedroom, a giant monstrosity, a mash up between her snow Gollum and Olaf, slapped her out of the way. She felt the ground moving from under her then, gasping when she noticed she was in a giant hand. She looked up to see Fraener's wrinkled, spiteful grimace leering down at her. She could still hear the voice of her alter ego in her head.

**"It could all end for you, Elsa… if you just gave into me… you would no longer have fear… you would fear nothing, you would not fear losing everyone you love…"**

Elsa could hear Anna screaming as she slowly turned to ice, shattering into a million pieces as she screamed her name. Elsa reached out to her, gasping when Fraener's lost hand dropped her. The moonlight from the window that had grown ten times in size vanished as she fell into darkness, Anna's screaming echoing in her ears as the nightmare finally came to an end.

* * *

><p>"Elsa…?" Anna shook her sister gently. The sun was shining, and Anna had opened Elsa's curtains to let light into the room. "Hey… I worried about you all night… you left right in the middle of-"<p>

Elsa sat up quickly, gasping as she looked around. The door was open, unfrozen. "How did you get in here?"

"I… opened the door…" Anna frowned. "Elsa, please tell me what's going on… I'm worried about you."

"Everything is fine, Anna…" She said, turning and planting her feet on the floor. She was still visibly shaken, wiping sweat from her brow. "What is the hour?"

"Almost noon… you were asleep for a while… Elsa, did you… have a nightmare? I heard you calling me but you were still asleep…"

"Noon already…" Elsa sighed.

"You look really tired… you need to get some energy. Come down and eat something." Anna said.

"I will… you go ahead, I'll catch up." Elsa smiled lightly, and Anna smiled back before walking out of the room.

Elsa bit her lip, looking down as she did her hair up, making herself look presentable. "I… I'll find a way to fix this… I'll make it better. I have to make it better. I'm the Queen… I'll find a solution for everyone…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Johanna hugged Karina tightly, smiling at her sister. "I know he'll love it, Karina. I've never seen you so happy."<p>

"I've never been this excited! I can't wait until tonight! I feel like things are finally getting better…"

Olaf was waddling around, as Kristoff and Sven were in town getting supplies. Servants could do it, but he still preferred to just do it himself. He heard Anna calling him, waddling up to her.

"Olaf, have you seen Elsa? It's almost evening and I haven't seen her since I woke her this morning…"

"No… maybe she's playing hide and seek?"

"Not today, Olaf… I don't think she's playing games. There's something wrong, I… I know Elsa better than anyone. She isn't acting like herself. She's… acting afraid… like before… no matter what I say she won't tell me what the matter is…"

Before Olaf could answer, Anna glanced up to see Elsa coming down the hallway in her formal attire, clearing her throat. "Anna, you should get ready for supper. Everyone is making their way downstairs."

Anna smiled. "Sounds good to me! Man, it seemed like today just flew by, huh?"

Elsa sighed. To her misfortune, it did. "Yes, it seems so."

As Karina made her way downstairs, she noticed Sebastian, beaming and going up to him. Johanna hung back with Turin, smiling up at him.

"Good evening, Prince Sebastian…" Karina said. Sebastian turned, smiling lightly at her.

"Hello, Karina. I'm afraid I can't talk long, I have some things I need to do…" Sebastian answered, trying to force a smile.

"O- Oh, okay… well, I suppose we can speak after supper, right? There's something I want to tell you." Karina replied.

Sebastian felt worse and worse on the inside with every word she spoke. "Sure, that's fine with me. I'll see you then." He turned, sighing lightly as he headed to the dining hall.

Once everyone was inside, Karina sat between Anna and Johanna, still smiling. Anna noticed her sister was quieter than usual, leaning over a bit.

"Hey, are you sure everything's okay? You've been really distant…" Anna frowned.

"Just… still recovering from yesterday's…" Elsa's voice faded.

"Don't worry… remember, love can fix anything." Anna smiled, but blinked when Elsa jumped at Sebastian lightly tapping his glass, getting everyone's attention. She stiffened in her seat, knowing what was about to happen.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, dignitaries, royalties of Arendelle." Sebastian started. "I want to first personally thank you for your hospitality towards myself and my father, it is deeply appreciated and will not be forgotten. I have formed many lasting friendships here, and… I have also found someone special to my heart. Someone I would like to spend the rest of my days with." He forced a smile, taking out the ring from his pocket.

Karina's eyes widened, her heart beating faster as her smile grew, glancing over at Johanna, giving her hand a squeeze. Anna leaned in, holding back happy giggles as she gently pat her shoulder.

"This is what you've been waiting for, I'm so happy!" Anna whispered to Karina.

Sebastian took the ring, walking over to the other side of the table. Karina turned to look at him, beaming. Fraener and King Charles both stared at Sebastian warily. The room was utterly silent. Sebastian stopped, exhaling audibly as he turned to Elsa, taking her hand and helping her out of her chair. When he knelt before her, Karina's smile began to fade, replaced by one of confusion. Johanna furrowed a brow, glancing over at Turin, and Anna tilted her head.

"Queen Elsa, no other in this entire land can match your elegance, your grace, and your beauty. I have been enchanted by our many moments together and can no longer hold in my feelings. Would you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?" Sebastian asked.

Anna glanced back at Karina worriedly, saddening when she saw the heartbroken expression in Karina's features. Elsa glanced over as well, closing her eyes for a moment when she saw how devastated Karina was.

**"You've gone too far to back out now. Say yes. He will soon come to truly mean all of those words. He will forget that girl. All he will think about is you."**

Elsa bit her lip, gently lifting her hand. "Prince Sebastian of Stockholm, I… I accept your proposal."

Karina's heart shattered as Sebastian placed the ring on Elsa's finger. Kristoff noticed the tension as well, he and Turin clapping awkwardly. Fraener grinned wickedly, staring mockingly at Karina, not that she would have even noticed at this point. Sebastian stood as the guests- most of them- clapped, lightly kissing Elsa's hand.

Anna, not having any idea why this just happened, turned to Karina. "Karina, just… there must be an explanation…" She gasped lightly when she noticed Karina was shakily holding the edge of the table with her hands, steam rising from them. "Karina, your hands…"

Karina looked down, gasping lightly. She yanked them back, hugging herself before swiftly rising from her chair, and bolted out of the dining hall without warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh... things have just taken a turn for the worse, haven't they? Not to fear! There is still more of this story to tell but for now, I will leave you with this cliffhanger. No songs this chapter but there is one more song before this story is over, a reprise of a song from previous chapters. Keep those reviews coming, let me know what you're thinking and stay tuned until next time! :)<strong>


	8. A Fight of Willpower

**Welcome back, readers! Thank you again for your reviews and support thus far! Last time we left off with a heartbroken Karina, and a bad situation brewing. Will Elsa be able to remedy everything? Read on, and find out the exciting conclusion! There will be one song in this chapter, a reprise from a previous song and the last of this story. As always, sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the stables, Helga neighed at Sven, a bit annoyed by him. He grinned at her sheepishly, grunting a bit, pointing at her and then himself with his hoof. Helga snorted before bursting into laughter, making Sven frown, his ears pinned back. They both snapped to attention when they heard commotion, looking at each other curiously.<p>

Karina ran out into the cold night, gasping for air before falling to her knees, sobbing deeply as she hugged herself. She heard Johanna and Turin approaching, calling for her. "Stay away!" Karina shouted.

"Karina, listen to me… we're here to help you, everything's going to be alright-"

"Stop! No one can help me, and it will not be alright! I have never been alright!" Karina's voice cracked.

Olaf, who had been nearby, heard the screaming, waddling over and frowning when he saw Karina's state. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" Karina cried, glancing away from him.

"But… we're friends, remember?" Olaf tilted his head. "Maybe a hug will help?"

"You can stop pretending! You're only friends with me because the Queen asked you to… the Queen… she… she betrayed me!" Karina replied.

"But I like you." Olaf smiled. "I like everybody."

"I'm not like everybody! I'm… I'm a monster!"

Anna ran out then, standing beside Johanna. "Karina, listen to me, I know you're hurt right now, but… we're here for you!"

"Why?! Why, so you can just hurt me more? So you can subject me to more torment, is that it?" Karina took out the handkerchief that she had sewn, her hand closing around it as it erupted in flames, burning it to ashes. Kristoff joined Anna as Karina began to shake visibly.

Finally, Elsa appeared, approaching Karina closer than everyone. "Karina… please look at me. I need to explain this to you… all of you…"

"No… no, you do not need to explain, your highness… I understand… everything. I thought for a single moment that I could know happiness… that I could know love… but I realize that does not exist… not for me… I will be forever cursed, I will be forever scorned!" More steam began to rise from her.

"Karina… Sebastian does love you… but sometimes, there are things we must do-"

"Stop it! Stop it stop it STOP IT! I thought you understood, because you are cursed like me! I thought you understood what it was like to be a prisoner in your own life!"

Karina slowly rose, and Johanna screamed as she began to be consumed in flames, but they didn't seem to burn her. Suddenly, she lurched forward, gasping and holding her heart. She began to scream painfully, and everyone watched in horror as she fell. Sebastian had come outside just as this happened, stopping dead in his tracks. The closer anyone tried to come to try to help her, the more the flames raged, forcing them to stay back. Karina slowly rose to her feet, making her way over to a small rowboat. She stumbled inside it, holding her hand out to make the boat move forward across the fjord towards the snow bank on the other side.

"We have to get to her…!" Elsa breathed, and Anna grabbed her hand.

"Elsa… why did you do this…?" Anna frowned deeply.

"Because… because I… I can't think clearly… we need to get to Karina and stop this-"

"Not until you tell me the truth, Elsa!" Anna cried. "I thought we were closer than this! I thought you finally trusted me!"

Elsa bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment as she sighed. "The… the darkness fueled by my fear… it's gotten worse, Anna. I can't escape from it… she's… manipulating all of my feelings…"

"Wait… Pabbie warned about Karina's curse having a negative effect-… Elsa, Karina's curse is what's making you like this!" Kristoff said.

"Then this has to end now." Elsa said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, your highness!" Fraener shouted as he emerged with several guards. "That peasant girl has committed high treason and shall be put to death!"

Elsa turned, narrowing her eyes. "No… you aren't going to do a thing to-" She hissed, holding her head as her alter ego's voice returned.

"Elsa!" Anna ran to her, helping her to steady herself.

"You see? She is clearly unfit to rule! Her condition makes her mind and her heart weary… I will take things from here. Guards, seek out the peasant girl and slaughter her!" Fraener shouted.

"Oh, because Anna and I don't exist, right? Okay." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I'm getting Sven and Helga!"

"NO! KARINA!" Johanna shrieked as the guards filed into the smaller boats, making their way to the snow bank. Turin held Johanna steady, trying to calm her.

Sebastian rose his head, shaking it. "No. I won't let it happen. I'm not going to be a coward anymore!" He went over to Anna and Elsa. "Elsa, are you able to make an ice path on the lake, like you told me that one time?"

Elsa gave him a nod, extending her hand and freezing the lake over.

Meanwhile, Karina had reached the other side, the rowboat being consumed by flames as she crawled across the snow, melting it around her. She groaned, holding her heart. She heard a splash from the water then, turning and widening her eyes when she saw Olaf had managed by some feat to follow her.

"Stay away! You'll burn!" Karina cried.

"Well, snow doesn't actually burn, I don't think… it melts." Olaf smiled sadly. "Karina, doesn't the fire hurt you?"

"No… the pain… in my heart… please, Olaf… I cannot be allowed to live… the curse is taking over… I will harm everyone! I don't want to feel the pain anymore…"

Olaf frowned, waddling closer. Despite Karina's protests, his little snow cloud became stronger the closer he got to her. "See? I told you it would be okay…"

"O- Olaf…" Karina reached out a hand to him, but gasped suddenly and cried out, falling back as her skin became a sickly pale color, dark circles appearing around her eyes. Olaf shook his head as she begged for help, turning when he heard his friends approaching.

Elsa, feeling a bit stronger now, hopped off of Sven, gasping when she, along with the others, witnessed Karina levitating limply in the air. Her appearance had changed drastically, her hair black and frayed, her skin pale grey like ash, and when she finally lifted her head and opened her eyes, they were red, burning like the flames erupting from her.

"Olaf… stand behind me now." Elsa said, and Olaf stayed close to Anna, looking on worriedly. Elsa exhaled sharply, approaching the levitating girl. "Karina… I want… I want to apologize. I haven't been a good friend… I wasn't thinking clearly. Please… let's go back to the castle and-"

"Karina is gone." The levitating woman responded, and Johanna burst into tears. "I am Ragna. The Dreng reborn… I will resume my plans to conquer this land… I shall purify it with fire… but do not fear… you shall be remembered, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, in the following manner. In your life, snow and ice rained from the skies… but in your death, ashes and liquid fire shall cascade from the skies!" Ragna smirked. "The light in Karina's heart has died, and I have been born from it to live upon all your lives. Do you have any final words before I take you unto myself?"

"Only this." Elsa narrowed her eyes. "You do not harm my friends and family so long as I still live."

"Very well. Your final wish is granted." Ragna glanced at Johanna, smirking. "Ah… the peasant girl I had come to claim years ago… don't fret… once I murder the queen, you shall be next." Johanna trembled in fear, clinging tightly to Turin.

Without warning, Elsa gasped as waves of fire were suddenly shot at her, and she used her ice powers to block and deflect them. She tried hard to concentrate as her family and friends watched on worriedly. When Ragna grinned, shooting a small wave of fire closer to Anna, she laughed wickedly as Kristoff held her closer. Elsa grit her teeth.

"I said do not harm my family!" Elsa held her hands up, and Anna gasped with horror as she was separated from Elsa, as she had created a tall, wide wall of solid ice. Anna could still see through it, but she pounded on it with her fists.

"No! Elsa, don't do this! Please, let me in!" Anna cried.

"Enough of this nonsense… I've had my fill of playing with my food. Time to consume your life! Long live the Queen of Arendelle in ashes!"

Ragna roared as a continuous stream of fire shot from her hands, and Elsa grit her teeth as she thrust her hands forward, combating it with a continuous stream of her ice powers. The wind around them whirled in maddening circles, the ground shook, lightening cracked in the sky and thunder echoed through the night. All the elements seemed to clash in a raging storm that seemed to personify what both Elsa and Karina had felt their entire lives. Elsa whimpered, crouching forward a bit as she fought to protect her loved ones.

**"What are you waiting for? Kill her."**

Elsa glanced to the side, crying out as her break in concentration caused Ragna to blast a chunk of Elsa's ice wall on one far end, thankfully not hurting anyone.

Sebastian watched in horror, falling to his knees. "Karina…" He whispered, though none could hear him above the wind and the noise. "Please… you have to fight this… you're so much stronger than I…"

Elsa resumed her concentration on countering Ragna. "I will not kill my friend!"

**"She is already dead, because of you! If you kill her now, all shall fear you, you will no longer be the one who has to fear! You will have all the control!"**

"NO!" Elsa screamed, biting her lip. "You mean YOU will have all the control…! You have always had control over me! I am sick of being controlled by my fears, I am sick of being controlled by YOU!" Elsa shot out a stronger burst of power, causing hers to push forward against Ragna's. Elsa grunted laboriously as she took a step forward, disregarding her alter ego and stared into Ragna's wavering eyes. "You will relieve Karina of her suffering… you will never harm another soul again… and from this day forward… Karina will not suffer another second from your tyranny!" With one final burst, Elsa's power blasted through Ragna's flames, sending her flying back. Karina smacked back against a tree, falling down to the snow in a heap. She groaned as she held her chest, gasping as it looked as if her skin was drying, cracking… like ashes.

"Karina!" Elsa cried, moving forward to make her way over to her, when she suddenly fell to her knees. Dark mist began to materialize from her hands, dark snow and ice swirling in the air in front of her. Elsa looked up, her eyes widening. "No…"

"Elsa!" Anna pounded on the ice wall. "Elsa please, let me in!" When she saw a figure materialize before her sister, her eyes widening as the source of all her sister's fears and nightmares stood, tangible. "No! Stay away from her!"

The sinister woman turned, her palms open as she grinned. **"Now… is this really what a Queen is supposed to look like? So defeated… so weak."** She spat. **"You are not fit to be Queen… perhaps, I can be the Queen for you. If that is the case… you'd better get up and bow to me, Elsa. Didn't you hear me? I said, get up."** The evil being raised her hand, making Elsa groan in pain as the invisible force lifted her to her feet, only to force her to bend forward in a forced bow. **"See how easy it is? We can rule the world together, Elsa… to give up your fear, you must turn your heart to solid ice… to give up all feeling, all emotion, all care…" **She said, lifting up Elsa's face by her chin.

Anna bit her lip, looking around frantically. She looked at Kristoff's tool belt, grabbing his pick axe and started to hit it against the ice wall, tears streaming down her face. "Elsa, I'm coming!"

Elsa grunted, struggling as she mustered all the strength she could to stand back up, her arms shakily moving forward.

**"Oh, look at you… you actually think you can make me go away! And what then? What will happen when you lose control of your powers again, Elsa? When you hurt your sister?"**

"I will not hurt my sister! I'm not the monster you want me to be, I am not weak! She is not lifeless and cold like you are, she is full of love and warmth and she always will be! I don't deserve her for a sister, but I will not let you threaten her life, or anyone else's! You will be banished to the underworld along with the Dreng where no one will ever be harmed by you again!"

**"You can never stop me! I will break you down until there is nothing left, Elsa! I will make you watch as everyone around you becomes living statues!"**

Elsa watched in horror as her alter ego blasted the ice wall behind her, crumbling it. Anna stumbled forward, dropping the ice pick. "Elsa! I'm coming!" Anna cried.

"No, Anna, stop!" Elsa gasped as suddenly a blast shot from her hands, watching it hit Anna. The memory of doing the same thing as children flashed in her mind, and her alter ego threw her head back in laughter as Elsa screamed on the top of her lungs.

**"You see, Elsa? You will never be free. You are meant to conquer, or to fall. You will never escape what you are."**

Elsa fell to the ground in a heap, tears streaming down her face. Her alter ego held her palm out, grinning.

**"Well, that decides that, then... you're finally mine to fully control, Elsa… love cannot save you now…"**

As she sent a blast towards Elsa, her eyes widened when Anna suddenly ran forward, throwing her arms out and deflecting the attack.

"Yes it can!" Anna shouted, standing with what looked like a huge ice ball surrounding her, as thin and transparent as glass, but as strong and resilient as solid ice.

**"This can't… but, but how-"**

"You're the one who kept Elsa away from me all these years… you're the one who made her scared of herself, so scared she would hurt me, that she ran away… you made her think she was some monster! She always told me to leave her alone when I longed to be close to her, but you know what? I know now that she wasn't saying it to me… I know now that she wanted YOU to leave her alone!"

The alter ego grit her teeth, shrieking fiercely as she rained ice blasts down upon them, but Anna blocked every one. Elsa looked up at her, her eyes widening as she hugged her sister, the bubble becoming a bit larger to fit both. They then stood side by side, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sisters will always have each other<strong>

**To make things work out in the end**

**And now we're so much closer**

**All your scars and wounds I will mend**

* * *

><p><strong>Together there's nothing we can't overcome<strong>

**You've taken all the nightmares away**

**There's nothing quite so fearsome**

**To stop me from being free today…**

* * *

><p><strong>Like strands of hair within a braid<strong>

**Our love will melt every heart frozen**

**Hardships may make the ends frayed**

**But no matter what we'll always be woven**

* * *

><p><strong>Now you finally understand<strong>

**To love yourself for who you are**

**We're still standing here hand in hand**

**Because together we have come so far**

* * *

><p><strong>I promise to be there for you always<strong>

**Never again will I shut you out**

**I'll be happy and free for all my days**

**We'll celebrate and with joy I'll shout…**

* * *

><p><strong>Like strands of hair within a braid<strong>

**Our love will melt every heart frozen**

**Hardships may make the ends frayed**

**But no matter what we'll always be woven**

* * *

><p>As they held hands, the others soon joined, Kristoff holding Anna's hand, Johanna holding Elsa's hand and Turin holding hers. Turin felt something on the other side of him, blinking and smiling when Olaf's stick hand held his. Sebastian finally pushed aside his own fear, grasping Kristoff's hand. In the background, Sven grunted to Kristoff, and he felt a gentle nudge from Helga as she snorted, telling him they'd be alright. The ice blasts continued to deflect off of them, and finally, one ricocheted back at the alter ego, making her cry out with pain as she fell onto a jagged rock below, tumbling off of it. She began to breathe wheezily, looking up at them with hatred in her eyes before looking down at herself as she began to freeze over into solid, black ice. The ice bubble around them slowly dissipated, Elsa exhaling as she plopped down in the snow.<p>

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Anna frowned, kneeling by her.

"Oh Anna… I'm more than alright…" Elsa hugged her, sniffling.

"Karina!" Johanna shouted, running over to her sister, who was still crackling and her body was becoming like ash. "We have to help her!"

As the alter ego was closer to becoming solid ice, she glared vengefully at Anna.

**"You… it was always… you… getting in my way…"**

She slowly and shakily lifted a freezing arm, her palm open as she concentrated, Elsa opened her eyes as she hugged Anna, gasping when she saw this.

"NO!" Elsa screamed, shoving Anna to the side as her alter ego blasted one last burst of power, and she gasped when it hit her, holding her chest. Her alter ego grinned weakly as she froze solid.

Anna scrambled to her feet, and upon seeing what happened, she grabbed Kristoff's ice pick, screaming as she drove it right into the solid ice. She came down upon it, again and again, Kristoff trying to pull her back but she wouldn't stop until finally, a large crack appeared where the alter ego's heart would be- if she'd had one. The crack spread slowly until finally, she crumbled into a million pieces.

"There's something wrong with Karina… she's… she's burning!" Johanna cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

Sebastian's heart skipped a beat, hurriedly running over to inspect Karina's condition.

"No… why is this happening?" Sebastian asked, his eyes widening.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out, holding her shoulders as the elder sister held her chest.

"A- Anna… I feel… c- cold…" Elsa whispered.

"We have to get them to my family! If we hurry we can make it to them in time!" Kristoff shouted.

He, Turin and Sebastian helped Elsa and Karina onto Sven and Helga before they all made their way to the rock trolls. Once they all arrived, Kristoff quickly explained what happened as they placed Karina and Elsa before them. Karina's skin continued to flake and blacken into ash, like burning wood, and Elsa's skin continued to freeze over.

Pabbie stepped forward, his brows furrowing deeply as he closed his eyes, placing his hand on their foreheads. "They have faced their greatest foes… but a trace of each of them remain, and if they do not find the companion that will rid the final stage of the curse, they will both succumb to it."

Sebastian closed his eyes tightly, a tear escaping from behind them. "I… what am I to do…? This… I helped to make this happen." He looked at all of them.

"E- Elsa…" Karina's voice was husky, her vocal chords as dry as the desert. "Go… with him… be… happy…"

Elsa shivered, shaking her head. "Karina… you deserve to be h- happy… he loves you."

"But… I… I am w- worth… less than nothing…"

"That's not true… Karina… you… you've helped me… to find the strength to overcome… all my fears… I can never… repay you…"

Karina smiled weakly, her face covered in crackles. "You… understand me… more than anyone, Elsa. You're… my best friend."

"I never meant to hurt you… I-"

"I know…" Karina squeaked out, her charred hand slowly reaching over to grasp Elsa's. "I'll help you… get through this… we'll find the answer… together."

Elsa smiled lightly, remembering these were the words she said to Karina in the council chambers. When they took each other's hand, Pabbie's eyes opened.

"I sense something… look!" Pabbie exclaimed.

The others turned to look, all stunned when they saw the ice forming on Elsa's hand melting away, and the crackled, burning ashes plaguing Karina's hand withering away, her skin becoming smooth and mild. The group's eyes could not look away as this effect started from their hands, traveling up both their arms and enveloping both.

"The curse can be broken by a true companion…" Olaf said softly, smiling. "They're helping each other!"

Anna exclaimed with joy, Johanna crying tears of happiness as finally, her sister was cured. Karina and Elsa both sat up, looking at each other and smiling when they realized they were going to be okay. The girls joined in a group hug as they rejoiced, the guys smiling and patting their backs lightly. Sebastian hung back until they all parted, Elsa and Karina looking to him. He took a step forward, clearing his throat shyly.

"Karina… Elsa… I was spineless… and I hurt both of you. For that… I'm so sorry." He frowned.

Elsa smiled softly, looking down at her hand before handing something to Sebastian. He took it, staring at Elsa before she joined his other hand with Karina's.

"I know you both love each other… and that you will make a fine pair." She cleared her throat, straightening up a bit. "As Queen of Arendelle… I give my full blessing for this union. I'm sorry, Prince Sebastian… but I withdraw my acceptance to your proposal."

Sebastian smiled thankfully at Elsa, turning to Karina. "Karina… I…" He gently placed the ring on her finger, and she stared at him in disbelief. "I… love you."

Karina was still for a few moments. When she finally willed herself to move, she threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. Sebastian's eyes widened when she broke it, the two smiling bashfully at each other.

"I… I liked that." Karina giggled.

"So did I…" Sebastian said, hugging her close.

Pabbie smiled at the happiness in the air, but when the sound of several pairs of footsteps approached, the mood was soon broken.

"You shall all remain where you are!" Fraener appeared with a small group of guards, each of them pointing a crossbow at the group. "You are all under arrest for conspiracy and high treason! You will all come quietly or you will be executed here and now!"

Elsa turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes. "I, nor anyone in my party, will do such a thing. It is you, Head Councilor Fraener, who will be arrested for those crimes!"

Fraener laughed heartily. "You and what army? You have lost the loyalty and faith of your kingdom and your staff. The royal guards answer to me now. We will overthrow you and your ill family once and for all! This shall never be a kingdom for peasant scum again! As a matter of fact… guards… you may start with executing the peasants here… they are not even worth saving... including that false prince!" He pointed a crooked finger at Kristoff. Sven emitted a wail upon hearing this, galloping over to stand by his friend.

The guards rose their crossbows, and before anyone could even manage a protest, something was hurled from behind Elsa and her group, knocking down one of the guards with a single shot. The other guards looked towards the fallen one quizzically, looking around to find its source. Bulda stepped forward, a troll beside her hopping up and rolling into its rock shape, landing in her hands.

"Oh, you think you're just going to stand there and talk smack about my Krisoff and his friends? Well see if we don't SMACK you right back!" She shouted, hurling the rock troll at another guard, knocking him down.

"Let's rock and roll!" The trolls cheered, and they began hurling themselves at the guards.

Fraener looked around him in shock. "Stop them! Stop them this instant, you fools!" He shouted, raising his hands before being pelted, growling as he turned to look down, the rock he was hit with popping up to reveal it had been the small, baby rock troll, who subsequently blew a raspberry at him.

When all the guards were finally knocked down, Fraener whirled around to see Elsa standing before him. She opened her palms, her fingers summoning ice essence as she stared at him harshly. He saw this, holding his hands up.

"Y- You stay back! You vile thing, you stay back!" He tripped over his footing, landing on his rear in a heap.

"No, Fraener. I won't turn you into ice. That would be far too easy… and besides, you're wrong. I'm not the monster you want me to be… so to prove it, I will not use my powers, for it does not make my authority. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, daughter of King Agdar and Queen Idun of Arendelle and inherited the throne as my birthright. With that power, I plan to ensure the safety, freedom and happiness of all who live within my kingdom. However, I shall not say the same for you." She placed her hands at her sides, standing tall. "Varg Fraener, as I stated earlier, you are charged with conspiracy and high treason. As punishment for your actions, your title, assets, and hierarchy in the court will be stripped from you. You are hereby banished from Arendelle from this day forth." She held her hand up when he tried to interject. "And if you are ever to return, you will spend the rest of your days in the castle dungeon. Do you understand the terms of what I have spoken?"

Fraener glared at her angrily, seething. "Yes… your highness."

Elsa gave a firm nod, turning to Turin and Johanna. "You may do the honors of binding him."

Turin smirked, rolling up his sleeves as Kristoff handed him rope. "My pleasure." He strode over, turning Fraener around and binding his hands.

"Let go of me, you filth!" Fraener growled.

"Oh, don't worry, sir… you're just being relocated. Don't get your hopes up." Turin replied.

Fraener, along with the rest of the guards, were bound and shoved back to the rowboat, piled in. Elsa tapped her foot on the lake, making a safe path for the others to get back.

"You will remain in the dungeon until you learn to maintain proper loyalty to the royal family of Arendelle." Elsa said to the guards, and Kristoff shoved the boat forward with his foot.

"Can't we just let them sink or something?" Kristoff asked.

Anna laughed, taking his hands as they made their way back to the castle. She soon joined Elsa, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey… feeling okay?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yes… things are going to be much better from now on."

The pair hugged close, each of them knowing that the worst had finally been put behind them. It had been a long and perilous journey, but together, they finally reached destination... they finally found the peace they had longed for.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was intense! But now that all problems have been resolved, this story is close to its end. There will be one more chapter after this containing the epilogue, so please stay tuned and let me know with how you think about this ending! :)<strong>


	9. A Short Epilogue

**Well readers, the ending you have all been waiting for! I apologize for not posting this sooner, I had quite a busy week and then (as you all probably know) the website was down for some time. I thank you all so much for your kind words and support! As always, please sit back and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>It was a week after finally defeating both Elsa and Karina's curses, and all the wickedness had been expelled from the kingdom; even King Charles had retreated back to Stockholm, but would in the future underestimate Elsa quite a bit less. Also, to Sebastian's happiness and relief, his mother had been moved to Arendelle where the joyous atmosphere caused her to already show signs of improvement.<p>

Elsa smiled, clapping as Sebastian and Karina were pronounced man and wife. The priest stepped back to allow Elsa to stand in his place.

"You have both helped me in ways I cannot ever repay you for. Not just myself, but my sister… my family, and this kingdom. You have restored the light and love with your strength and courage." A man with a velvet pillow stepped forward, standing beside Elsa. "I am no longer haunted by my nightmares… each day I know I will be greeted by my sister… alive, and well, bright as the shining sun. I have come to call you, and Johanna, and Turin… all my special friends." She took one crown, placing it on Sebastian's head, the other on Karina's. "You are a shining example of what royalties all across the Earth shall follow. I hereby name you Sebastian, Duke of Arendelle, and Karina, Duchess of Arendelle."

The townspeople clapped, Johanna wiping away a stray tear. Elsa smiled, walking past them then, approaching Turin and Johanna. "You both shall also be rewarded for your endurance and resilience. I name you Lord Turin, and bestow upon you the honorable title Head Councilor of the court. And I name you Lady Johanna; may you both share your wisdom and kindness with all, for none better can represent the people than you."

Turin beamed at this, hugging Elsa. She was taken aback a bit, blinking before chuckling, hugging him back before hugging Johanna.

"Wait… is that allowed…?" Kristoff leaned in, asking Anna.

Anna shrugged, giggling. "Eh, who cares?" They both laughed.

Sven grunted happily, standing beside Helga. When Karina tossed the bouquet back, all the ladies tried to grab it, but when Sven felt something on his antlers, he looked up, blinking when the bouquet was hanging down from one. Helga smirked, taking them into her mouth, wiggling her 'brows' at him. Sven let his tongue hang out, smiling sheepishly.

Olaf sat between them, taking one flower from the bouquet in Helga's mouth, twirling it in his stick hands.

The group giggled at the scene, Kristoff shaking his head as he smirked.

"Sven is such a goner… he's so twitter painted." He said.

Elsa saw Olaf, an idea forming as she smiled a bit wider. "Oh, hang on Olaf…" Her hands extended, snow flurries extending from them, forming into another snow creature beside Olaf… the snow girl blinked, smiling at Olaf.

"Hello, my name is Olga! Do you like warm hugs?" She asked.

Olaf blinked for a moment before handing her the flower, bursting into a fit of giggles as they hugged.

Anna smiled at Elsa, taking her hand. "So… are you going to be okay now that Sebastian and Karina are married?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes… I don't know if there's someone out there for me, but regardless, I have all the love I need to last me an eternity."

They smiled as Sebastian and Karina walked back down the aisle, the two watching over their kingdom… what was once a kingdom filled with sadness and despair, was now filled with light and happiness… never again would another curse or malevolent soul bring darkness to their doorstep.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet ending indeed! And thus concludes Woven; I want to personally thank all of my readers again, your support is truly appreciated. If you liked this story, please check out my other stories; most of them are Wreck it Ralph themed AUscrossovers so if you like that movie, check those out, especially my Wreck it Freddy's series (WIR/FNAF crossover) that I co-wrote with veteran author Dixie Darlin. **

**As for future projects, Dixie and I will be working on Wreck it Freddy's 3 as soon as FNAF's 3 is released by creator Scott Cawthon, and I am working on a multi-crossover fic that will include characters from Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, and American McGee's Alice/Madness Returns. So keep an eye out for those, and I look forward to sharing more stories with all of you!**


End file.
